Whispers of a Hero
by Misao the Great
Summary: Sequel to Knight of Shadow. Malon struggles with the idea of a life without Link. The end will be happier than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here I go again. I promised the sequel to _Knight of Shadow_, and so far I am pleased with it. This story is more mature than the other, as I intended for it to be. I've been holding onto it for a while, personal reasons, but I think I'm ready to start publishing it now. This isn't really intended for kids, although nothing explicit will crop up in it. The subject matter though is something I don't expect younger audiences to be able to appreciate as thoroughly. It's not required that you read the prequel, but I recommend it.

Whispers of a Hero

---

Part 1

---

He often had nightmares about the time he spent suspended between dimensions, stuck in a world that was so similar to his own but so horribly twisted from his beloved Hyrule. To Link the different worlds were like living in hell, unable to simply abandon the people and stuck in a three day cycle that couldn't end until he was ready to defeat the mask. There had been a cold feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach the first time he discovered Romani Ranch on the third day. The blank look in the face that his mind called "Malon" haunted his sleep, and sometimes even his waking moments. It was only one of the many places he was forced to visit, but it was certainly the most memorable.

Link doubted that Zelda had really known what she was doing when she tried to send him back seven years. He wished that she hadn't done it, but he was never asked. Somehow, instead of sending him back to a world like he started out in, but without Ganondorf, Link was sent traveling through different layers that were sometimes copies of his own and often completely different altogether. He also discovered that there were several ways to end up in a different plane of existence. In one case, it was as simple as walking through the woods. He had wondered how the Skull Kid had followed him into the bizarre world of Termina, but he doubted that he had done it the same way that Link himself had. He had not thought anything of it until that strange parting when the troublemaker reminded him of Saria's song. The mask salesman also seemed to have his own way of shifting between dimensions.

It had been an unpleasant thing. Link had finally adjusted to being an adult in form and become accustomed to being able to fight with more strength and agility. Being forced back into his child body had made it difficult to save that land. Malon's sad eyes and lack of recognition were not the only things that bothered Link's sleep. The box under the bed contained an object that he had kept but feared with every moment that it was in his possession. It was far more powerful than his enemy in Termina had been. It was also more powerful than the goddesses of that land. Link did not know if it had more power than the triforce itself.

Using it had made him feel ancient, with knowledge of everything that had and would happen. He had seen the power rolling off of his blade in waves. The troublesome mask had not stood a chance. For a short while, he had become a god. The very thing that bothered him so late at night was the memory of that power and the pure evil that followed it. If he had been in possession of it while Ganondorf terrorized Hyrule, Link could have finished him off easily. It called to him. Link was afraid to answer.

The hero of time gave up all pretence of sleeping and bent over the side of the cot. The engraved wooden box was exactly where he had left it, sitting harmlessly just within arm's reach. A shiver ran up his back at the sight of it. He needed to get rid of it and soon. He was spending more time preoccupied with it than was healthy, and Malon had begun to worry.

He grunted in annoyance at his insomnia and rose from the pallet. Link didn't bother putting his boots or hat on and shuffled out of the barn into the clear night. The soft notes of Malon's song drifted over to him, and his body headed in that direction without conscious thought. Even though there was peace in Hyrule, Malon still insisted on coming out to the field every night and singing as she had when Ingo had taken over. The memory of that time would always cause him to tense in anger. He reached the fence of the corral and leaned against the smooth wood.

It seemed to him that Malon barely slept. Link truly wanted to understand her reason for returning every night to sing; he wondered if there could be more to it than he knew about. The farm girl had her arms stretched out as she swayed, face turned up to the moon. She was radiant; the beams from the white heavenly body reflected off of her skin. Link wanted to walk over to her, to not be alone in the night; however, something about the scene before him made the man wary of disturbing it that evening, despite having done so on many other occasions. He backed away slowly from his perch and made his way back to his bed.

It was only the influence of the goddesses that had kept him from seeing a young woman's tears that night.

---

"Time to wake up, sleepy boy," a whisper managed to dig into his unconscious. Link groaned in protest of waking, but it was too late to stop the process. He stretched out as far as he could and yawned. A giggle next to him identified the source of his stirring. Link moved quickly without opening his eyes and snatched the cup of water he knew Malon would be holding. He sat up and took a long drink of refreshing spring water before letting his eyes crack open to see her surprised face. It was a good way to start a day, he thought.

---

"So then Father tripped on his favorite cucco and had milk all over his face!" Malon grinned as she finished her story.

Link laughed lightly; few things amused him as much as Talon's sleeping and waking follies. They walked slowly together, carrying heavy crates of milk from the milk shed to the wagon. The last of the crates were stacked in the wagon bed, and the two workers climbed onto the bench. After a quick glance up at the overcast sky, Malon picked up the reins and urged the horse around the corral. The two rode in silence, but neither minded. The wagon reached the farmhouse, and Malon stopped the horse so Link could get off.

Link leapt off the wagon and turned to Malon. The sky had grown much darker during their brief ride, and he gazed up at it with concern.

"Perhaps it would be better to leave tomorrow?" Link suggested.

Malon glanced up too. She didn't fancy getting caught in a storm, but the next shipment of milk was already overdue in town. If she didn't deliver the bottles they were likely to spoil before she could even get them there. A very low rumbling started in the distance.

"Don't be silly, Fairy Boy. I've got to get this milk into town by tomorrow or it will spoil." She felt unease as the horse started to shift anxiously. "I'll be fine; a little rain never hurt anyone."

Link gave her a look that clearly expressed his opinion on that statement. "Maybe I should go with you?" he asked.

Malon giggled and shook her head. "I'll be fine, Link. I make this trip all the time. Besides, you just got back from a journey and should be resting." She snapped the reins and waved at him as the cart rolled toward the gates. "Take care of the animals for me!" she called out.

The young man couldn't help his worried expression.

---

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Malon murmured to herself as a streak of lightning flooded the sky. Usually the steady clatter of the bottles in their wooden crates and the frequent snorting of the horse were enough to calm her nerves while traveling. For once, however, she was nervous about how very dark it had become so early outside. Instead of snorting with exertion the colt blew air out in fear, sidestepping against the yoke with anxiety.

The young woman jumped in her seat, startled by a lightning bolt. The horse was disturbed as well and tried to bolt from the wagon. Darik, a normally calm creature, fought the straps that held him. Malon called out to calm him, but the horse was too wild to hear her soothing voice over the rumble of thunder. She cried out in dismay when one of the leather ties snapped. Darik jumped away and took off at a run. In that same moment the clouds overhead broke loose and poured down onto Hyrule with the tears of the goddesses.

Malon sputtered as a torrent of water washed down on her. Within seconds she was completely soaked, and the wagon bed was rapidly filling up with rain. The mud slipped under her feet when Malon climbed down and ran to the back of the cart. The latch fought against her, her hands lacking grip on the wet metal. The water rushed out in a brief waterfall when she finally lowered the hatch. The crate tops seemed to be keeping water out of the milk, and luckily she had opened the back before the collecting rain had risen above the first layer of bottles. Malon tried to see in the storm to find Darik, but it was dark and obscured from the pelting drops. Lightning was filling the sky frequently, and the ground shook with constant thunder. She feared that the scared horse might have returned to the ranch, leaving her and the cart stranded. She was at least half a day's journey away from the ranch by horseback. It would take at least a day to return on foot, and the milk would be spoiled by the time she returned with another horse, if it wasn't stolen in her absence.

The rain continued at its harsh rate with no signs of letting up. Malon crawled under the wagon and leaned back against the wheel. Rivers of mud and water rushed up to her legs, but at least she wasn't squinting as the water beat at her eyes anymore. She groaned at her stupidity, attempting to make the trip against Link's and her own better judgment. It would be awhile before the town would have milk if she lost this shipment.

Lightening struck close to the wagon, and Malon jumped. She huddled in fear and cold, wishing over and over that she had been wiser than to leave for town in such weather. The sky grew even darker as night came, yet the rain continued to fall.

---

Link had fallen asleep listening to the rain. Sleep was not being particularly kind to him that evening, and just a few hours after drifting off very vivid dreams came to the weary hero. His mind was conscious despite his slumber, and he knew the signs of a vision immediately. Another world in another time cried out for his help. He would have to leave very soon to help them; no one else was willing to journey through that land to save its people. As the dream faded out, a quick sight of Malon struggling with her horse in the storm came to him. The last thing Link saw was the young woman taking shelter under her wagon.

A loud crack of thunder woke Link and startled him out of bed. He was on his feet and pulling his tunic on before his mind even engaged. Epona was staring at him from her stall and whuffling softly, waiting to be called upon. Link led her quickly out of the barn and climbed onto her back without bothering with a saddle. He urged her into a gallop toward the gate, but Epona whinnied and ducked to the side when another horse came dashing through the entrance to the ranch. Link felt a sinking sensation in his gut when he realized that the colt Malon had taken with the cart had just returned without her.

---

The only indication in Hyrule that morning had arrived was the faint lightening of the sky. The storm was over, but a steady downpour still washed over the soaked land. Malon crawled out from under the wagon, stiff and aching from sleeping in such a position in the cold. She pulled her wet scarf from around her neck and used it to tie her hair back, annoyed that it kept flopping over her eyes. There was no sign of her missing horse, and no way for her to get the wagon to town on her own. Malon leaned against the wood of the hatch and tried to hold back tears of frustration.

She had no idea how long she remained that way before the sounds of a horse's gallop reached Malon's ears. She glanced up just in time to see a very familiar horse and rider rise over the hill. Relief filled Malon; everything was always better when Link arrived. Her spirits were lifted once hope that she could make the delivery had returned.

Link rode up and dismounted next to his friend.

"Link, I'm so glad to see you!" Malon was very tempted to hug him.

"Are you all right?" Link visually checked her for any problems.

"I'm fine, but my horse ran away and I need to get this milk to town," her voice sounded very weary.

Link led Epona to the front of the cart and examined the broken hitch. He backed her into the yoke and took off his shield, pulling its strap out from the metal loops that held it. He reattached the harness to the posts with it and jumped up to the bench.

Malon watched him, amazed at Link's resourcefulness. She grabbed his offered hand and joined him atop the wagon.

"Thank-you, Link," Malon said with a grin.

---

The rain had finally stopped some point that afternoon after they had dropped the milk off in town. They had headed back to the ranch immediately at Malon's insistence. She didn't like the idea of leaving the horses alone to Ingo and Talon's care for more than a day. Link had taken the reins again without bothering to ask, and Malon didn't seem to mind letting him drive. She gazed to the right and watched the sun set in the sky that was finally clear of clouds.

Malon had spoken a few times on the way back, but neither of them seemed particularly talkative. Link didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she slid against his side. A small smile crossed his face at the slack and calm expression on Malon's face. He gripped the reins with one hand and held the young woman in place next to him with the other, very content in that moment.

---

Morning came with the sounds of cuccos crowing outside and the horses shuffling in their stalls. Malon sat up and realized she was on Link's cot in the barn, and the young man was nowhere in sight. She quickly checked the horses and found no sign that Epona had returned for the night either. She sighed and sat back down on the pallet, missing Link already. His gear was gone from the corner; the hero of time had gone to save someone else.

Her fingers grazed the rough blanket that had been covering Link before the previous night and plucked a stray golden hair from the fibers. It always made her worry to not know where he had gone or when he'd return. His adventures were extremely dangerous, something she had found out by following him on one once. Malon's eyes slid closed, and a faint line formed on her forehead as she tried to banish her fear for Link's safety. He was very capable at what he did, and she knew that. It was growing harder to find him missing every time it happened.

Deciding that she was silly for fretting over Link's blanket, Malon rose to open the barn door for the horses.

---

"Malon!" the old woman that owned the new herb and flower shop in town waved wildly at the farm girl from over the crowd.

Red hair bobbed up and down from different spots as Malon dug her way through the busy street. She almost dropped the bag she was carrying and clutched it tighter in reaction. Realizing that Link would probably be returning soon, Malon had set off to replenish the food stores. Her bag was heavy with eggs and other products from the ranch to trade, as well as the small bag of rupees, earnings from the last milk delivery. With a sigh of relief she sagged against the wooden stall and smiled at the old woman. The number of people had increased greatly since Ganondorf's end, and the town was even busier than it had been before the evil man's rule.

The elderly woman gave her a toothless grin and rubbed her hands together. "So, what have you brought me today?"

Malon set her bag up on the rough wooden table and pulled out several bundles of dried plants. The woman hummed appreciatively as she examined each one, tasting bits of the leaves to sample the quality and freshness. Overjoyed with what the girl had brought her, she paid generously for the new stock.

After the rupees had been added to her little wallet, Malon knew it was time for the latest gossip.

Without even bothering to hide her excitement about spilling all the latest juicy tidbits, the old woman broke into a long and fascinating story about the Queen's journey into the town square the previous day. The saleswoman from the next stall heard bits of the story and wandered over to add her pieces of information. Malon said nothing, content to absorb everything they were willingly sharing.

"-and she told the town that she would be coming out to visit more often to talk to the citizens and hear their concerns. I must say," the middle-aged woman from the next stall over stated with authority, "Zelda is certainly the best ruler this land has seen for many a year. Not only is she the most elegant woman but the wisest. She really cares for her people!"

The old woman nodded in fierce agreement. "There are rumors now that the Queen will be wedded too! She has reached the appropriate age, and I know that her council has advised her to do it soon."

"I can't wait for such a magnificent wedding," the younger woman sighed dramatically. "It will be the most glorious event this town has ever seen. We all know of course that she must marry the Hero. It is obvious that they are intended for each other!"

Malon ignored the lump in her throat that rose at those words.

"Indeed, there could not be a better match in all of Hyrule." The old woman gazed at Malon and asked, "don't you agree?"

"Oh yes!" Malon couldn't help the slight quiver in her voice. "Thank-you for the business, but I must finish my errands before night."

She waved and set off into the crowd again, avoiding the curious looks of the two women.

---

Alone on her horse, Malon finally had time to ponder what she had heard that day. Her bag was now full of food and supplies that the ranch couldn't make on its own. Ever since Link had started living in the barn she had found it necessary to purchase extra food to keep him fed as well. It was a bit of a strain on the money, but Malon could never imagine it being any other way. However, from what gossip she heard from several different vendors during her shopping, the town was certain that Link would be marrying Zelda before the year was finished. She wouldn't have to worry about feeding an extra person then, working into the evening to earn enough to cover the costs. The garden she had planted that year was solely for the purpose of having a bit of extra flavoring in the cooking and herbs to sell in town. She never would have bothered if she only had to feed her father and Ingo.

She was glad that Link had taken to calling her barn his home; all the effort she had to make was worth it just to have him around more frequently. He certainly helped out as well when he wasn't traveling. Malon briefly considered what it would be like when things went back to the way they had been just after Ganondorf's defeat when Link was gone. She knew it would be that way when he married Zelda. Frequent trips to Lon Lon Ranch wouldn't be appropriate for the Queen's new husband, if he even had any wish to visit after he became the ruler.

Malon sighed and urged the horse to move faster. Sehiro snorted in the light breeze, sidestepping slightly as he picked up the pace. All of the horses were precious to Malon, but a few held a special place in her heart. Epona and Sehiro were both wonderful horses, siblings. Sehiro was older and had started to show his age. Still, he was her favorite to ride and had been one of her comforts for many years.

Peace filled her as the young woman gazed up at the star-filled night sky. Even though Link would have to leave one day to live in the castle, Malon could still enjoy the time she had now with her friend.

The moon rose steadily and passed overhead as the hours dragged by. Malon had taken to humming softly while she rode, and the soft notes of her mother's song floated pleasantly past Sehiro's flickering ears. She could almost imagine it was her own mother's sweet voice instead of the rough tone she believed she possessed. Her memories of a beautiful woman with red hair and soft features made the song very important to her. More than once she had found herself gazing into the mirror, trying to see her mother in her own face hardened by outdoor labor and neglect.

The seller's words from that morning came back to Malon sharply, driving deep just how much she was wanting compared to others. Queen Zelda was such an elegant and beautiful woman, like her mother had been. Malon gazed down at her own calloused hands where they gripped the leather bridle. The soft notes of her song faded as she found she lacked the heart to sing it at the moment. The lump in her throat had risen again, making it difficult to swallow, and a strange force had constricted her chest and made her breathing shallow.

She would have to learn to accept the fate she had been given. It had never bothered her before to be simple, and even now she was awed by the thought of a woman like Zelda, so perfect in everyway and able to rule Hyrule so capably.

The thought of losing her best friend was painful, but she didn't quite understand why it hurt so much. She had known for quite some time that it would happen; having the reality of it so close made any prior knowledge of it useless. Link would leave one day, and rightfully so. He deserved the chance for happiness, and only a woman as deserving as Zelda could possibly be his match. Malon smiled to herself at the thought of seeing her best friend happy on his wedding day and vowed to herself that she would give no indication that she was in pain during the ceremony. No one deserved it more than Link.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part. Honestly, not much happens in this one; I'm still setting the stage for the rest of the story. It's going to be quite long when I'm finished.

Whispers of a Hero

---

Part 2

---

By the time she rode back into the ranch the sky was growing lighter. Malon was tired, but the day's work still waited for her to complete. Instead of leading Sehiro into the barn, she removed the bag and tackle and turned the horse loose in the corral.

The residents of the ranch were still sleeping when she entered the house to put the food away. Talon was sleeping on the table, cuccos strutting across his snoring body. Malon grinned at the sight and deposited her bag on the shelves on the far end of the room. Remnants of the last night's supper were scattered all over the floor, evidence of the disgusting habits of her father and Ingo when she wasn't there to do the work. She glared at the leftovers, at the sleeping man, and sighed before bending to pick up the scraps.

The sun was visible by the time she made it outside again. One of the cuccos crowed, signaling the new day. Malon could see Sehiro galloping around the field, occasionally taking one of the jumps. She picked up the worn saddle and headed into the barn, pausing in the doorway at an unexpected sight. Link must have returned while she was in town and was sprawled across the pallet, exhausted and sleeping. Malon carefully closed the door behind her to keep the sunlight out and put the saddle away as quietly as possible. Epona greeted her with a quiet whinny. The beautiful horse was looking tired as well and covered with mud and bits of plant.

Malon retrieved a brush and cloth to wipe the dirty horse down. She worked in peace, humming her mother's song very quietly to Epona. The mare showed her appreciation for the music and the cleaning, nuzzling her handler for her trouble. Hearing the song from her own voice again made some unknown emotion swell in her stomach, and Malon found herself clinging to Epona's mane, burying her face in the warm neck to hide her tears. The wise horse seemed to understand and rubbed the soft skin of her nose against the silently weeping girl.

It took quite a while for Malon to calm herself, but Epona was patient and showed no fuss at being cried on. She received an extra brushing and some tasty oats as the only way Malon had to thank her.

She decided she had wasted enough time that morning and started letting the other horses out of their stalls, trying to avoid waking Link while she worked. Finally all of the animals were out of the barn except for Epona, and Malon was free to attend to other things. She busied herself around the ranch, almost fearing that she'd break down again if she didn't keep herself occupied. There would be plenty of time when the chores were finished to figure out what exactly was wrong with her, and Link would probably wake before then, making it important that she control her emotions for the time being.

Ingo had been making himself harder to find lately, seeming to hide from everyone, especially Link. Malon was confused by his behavior, but she tried not to worry about it. Talon was still sleeping when she entered the house and would probably remain that way until she woke him herself or he smelled food. The cooking fire had gone out, but Malon had the kitchen pleasantly warm and filled with the aroma of breakfast before long. She made extra, knowing that Link would be ravenous when he woke up. She had her suspicions, especially after having gone with him once, that the Hero did not bother with something as trivial as food or rest when he was busy saving someone. He typically relied on potions and fairies to keep him moving, and Malon was distressed by how thin and worn he always appeared when he returned.

The thick porridge bubbled merrily in its pot, and the small cakes sitting on the fire shelf seemed done. Malon spooned breakfast into bowls for everyone, making two for Link and setting his and hers onto a wooden tray. Ingo's was left near the stove, as she had given up long ago trying to find him. When she returned the food would be gone and the strange man would have vanished again. She left Talon's near his head, knowing he'd wake eventually to the smell of porridge. Malon arranged the cakes on a small metal plate on the tray and carried it all out of the house and to the barn.

Link had not moved at all since she had first seen him. Malon set the tray on the ground and went to retrieve her wooden stool so she could sit and eat with him. She hesitated to wake him, simply watching him sleep for a moment. Malon wasn't entirely sure what was going on with her head and heart, but it seemed to be very connected to the man breathing heavily in front of her.

She sighed and leaned forward a bit, murmuring, "wake up, Link. You need to eat."

He didn't respond at all the first few times she spoke, but finally her voice reached him through his deep slumber. Link shifted, not yet really awake, and groaned in pain. Malon watched him carefully and noticed a blood stain on the side of his tunic. Concerned, she called to him louder and finally got the response she was looking for.

Light blue eyes opened and blinked several times. Malon had never really noticed before, but his eyelashes seemed long for a man, and they fluttered against his cheeks while tried to clear the sleep fog from his vision. He seemed alarmed for a moment before sitting up and realizing where he was. Link sighed in relief and carefully moved to sit on the edge of the cot. He grinned at her and eyed the food, though he tried not to be obvious about it.

"How are you?" Malon asked.

Link stretched to test the repair sleep had done on his body. His side still ached, and he hesitated to lift that arm too high.

"I'm fine. How are the horses?"

The young woman glared, knowing that "fine" was not exactly how she'd describe his current physical state. "Don't be silly, Link. Let me see where all that blood is coming from."

He grimaced slightly as he lifted the edge of his tunic. It only spoke of his mental state that he had rushed off on another task without stopping at the potion maker or a fairy fountain. He had been so horribly distracted by the need to help the woman sitting near him that he had forgotten most everything else. The pain in his side was nothing compared to the fear he'd experienced when he dreamed of Malon stranded with a horseless cart. Uneasiness settled over him when Link saw the cross expression on Malon's face.

"You just left that cut without treating it in any way? You have got to be the most… ARG!" She stormed over to the corner where the cleaning and medical supplies were kept.

Link watched her back, slightly stunned by her vehemence. He had come back injured before, but she had never acted this upset about it no matter the seriousness of the wound. She turned and marched back with her box of supplies to kneel beside him, muttering the whole way under her breath.

He imagined his eyes were a bit wide with surprise, a confused expression covering his face. Malon glared at him from the floor before sighing, her anger deflating out of her.

"I'm sorry, Link. I don't know what's wrong with me," she murmured and let her forehead rest against her palms. Only shock kept her from jumping when she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. As good friends as they were, casual touching was just never something they really engaged in.

His voice rumbled softly, still rough from sleep. "I don't mind."

He really was a true friend, Malon thought as she covered the nasty cut with a length of clean cloth. "How did you get this?"

Any response Link might have given was stalled by the fierce growling of his stomach. Malon blinked at his noisy midsection, then blinked at his gaze and giggled. "I'm sorry; I forgot I was going to feed you as well."

She carefully handed him one of the warm bowls and a spoon, watching him dig in heartily before going back to patching him up. By the time he finished the first part of his meal Malon had sat back on her stool and begun her own breakfast.

"So, you were going to tell me where you got that?" she reminded him, pointing at her handiwork.

He picked up the second bowl of porridge and regaled her with his adventure between bites. It was a talkative morning for Link, and Malon basked in his enthusiasm and gentle voice.

---

"Link, could you help me? I don't think I can lift this one by myself."

The young man jumped easily from the wagon and caught the other end of the feed sack. Together they swung it up into the wagon bed with the other supplies. Malon latched the wagon gate and went to climb to the driver's bench. Link was content to sprawl in the back on the bags and barrels they had retrieved from the milk shed. He had changed out of his normal clothes for once, donning the baggier pants that young men in town had taken to wearing. Malon had been more distracted by his sleeveless tunic, though she decided that it was only natural to admire a young man, as she was a young woman. They were both fairly coated with grime from the dust that had been stirred up from moving the stored items. She imagined that a bath would be in order when they got back to the house.

---

Malon had insisted that Link use the bath first and had waited patiently until he was done. He was quick to clean himself and called to her while coming down the stairs. He headed out the door of the house, and Malon rose from the work she had been doing in the kitchen to scour the hearth. She brushed herself off and went to go savor the warm water.

Relaxing in the metal basin was a rare pleasure. Different areas of her skin stung at the hot water where she had scraped them during the morning chores. Her muscles were stiff as well, but she was used to hard labor. Malon realized almost too late that she was falling asleep in the water; she sat up and hastened to clean herself, not needing an excuse to fall behind on the work left to be done.

---

By the time she had dressed and emptied the bath Malon needed to get started preparing the mid-day meal. Searching the kitchen revealed to her dismay that she had forgotten to purchase flour, the empty jar bothering her more than it should have. It had been on her mental list of things to buy, but even forgetting to get more, there had been a good bit left last time she had checked. She wondered briefly if perhaps she was losing her mind, but such a dramatic excuse for forgetfulness was more than she had a right to indulge in. There was still a good amount of meal in the next jar, and Malon simply altered her plans slightly for the food.

Having no flour was more serious than just one meal could demonstrate. She had just gotten back from town, but this almost made it necessary to return as soon as possible. Malon disliked leaving the ranch so frequently to her father's care, but there didn't seem to be much choice. Maybe she could visit Kakariko instead and attend to other errands she had been putting off. Satisfied with her decision, the young woman poked the stew and determined that it was ready to serve.

---

Link was easy to find. He was in the barn, sitting on the cot, and staring vacantly at the intricately carved box he always seemed to carry around. Malon suddenly felt as if she was intruding on something private, but he had already heard her entering and smiled in greeting. She noticed that he slid the box away and out of sight with one hand, trying to hide it from her.

Malon set the food tray on the end of his bed and handed Link a bowl filled to the brim with a thick and aromatic stew. He took a moment to breathe in the rich flavors before sipping at the broth. The joy he seemed to take in eating pleased Malon. He seemed to approve of her cooking and never failed to eat second helpings of everything. Usually the thin and tired appearance he always returned with would fade after a few days at the ranch.

"Link," Malon said after chewing thoughtfully on a boiled root, "are you going to be at the ranch for a few days?"

He looked a bit surprised at her question. "I think I will. At some point I must visit Zelda."

Malon nodded and hoped her initial grimace had gone unnoticed. "I'm just worried about the horses," she explained. "I need to make a trip to Kakariko, but I was just gone yesterday. I feel bad leaving them for another day."

Link gave her an apologetic frown. "I really need to ride to the castle as soon as possible."

"Oh, of course," she answered. In the back of her mind a taunting voice laughed and frolicked. There wasn't an option then; she would ride out that night.

-tbc

I didn't really care for this chapter, but I suppose it was necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't usually feel this way about what I've written, but I'd actually say that I'm pleased with this chapter. The setting has been established, and the real story begins. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this.

Whispers of a Hero

---

Part 3

---

Hoping to reach Kakariko at dawn, Malon set off on Darik once the moon had reached its peak. She planned to return before the evening meal on the following day in case the horses were left unattended by her lazy father. It was little use to rely on Ingo; she had seen no part of him for at least three days other than the empty dishes from his meals. Link had retired to the cot in the barn before she left, agreeing to let the horses out in the morning before he rode to the castle. For some unexplainable reason any thought of him journeying to visit Zelda left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was unfair to Link, she thought, and unfair to Zelda, who had done nothing to her to warrant such ill feelings. On the contrary, the Queen was doing an excellent job ruling Hyrule, and Malon was grateful that the castle still ordered milk from her ranch.

In the calm of the open field Malon was left alone with her roiling emotions. She had nothing to occupy her mind and energy, and her exhaustion seemed to amplify any feelings of despair she had avoided embracing during the day. A suspicion had grown during the afternoon chores and refined itself while she fed the horses in their stalls. It was the answer to the unpredictable thoughts she seemed to be having about Link and Zelda. The possibility of this particular suspicion terrified Malon, but unfortunately was making clearer sense the more attention she gave to it. She bit her lip unconsciously at the waves of emotion that washed over her; their intensity was increasing each time she experienced them. At this rate, she thought, there would be nothing left of her battered heart before the year was finished.

Malon's back ached with weariness. She quickly discovered that dwelling on her physical pain helped take her mind off of the internal.

---

A murmur of excitement broke through the crowd in Castle Town. Almost before Link had crossed the drawbridge laying over the moat, every elderly woman that kept well up with the juicy gossip of the supposed fairytale romance had heard of his arrival. The anticipation of the royal wedding had spread like a particularly virulent plague, infecting even the young children and brusque husbands that would normally take no part in female drama. A sea of eager citizens parted before the Hero, each giving him a hungry and knowing look as he made his way toward the castle.

Link was a bit perturbed by the townspeople's unusual behavior, but they had always been overly interested in him after Ganondorf had been defeated. He ignored them and walked faster. At least he was saved the need to fight his way through the busy market. Instead, a line was formed on each side of his path by glowing, ruddy faces. He was winked at by several of the old women and heard whispers of some event, though he had no idea what it could be. With horror that did not reflect on his expression, Link wondered if perhaps they had learned about the many quests he had taken and decided to glorify his efforts. It was silly, he thought, if that was the cause of their new curiosity. He did not like the notion that word of his adventures had gotten to the citizens of Hyrule; Link spoke of them rarely and usually only to Malon or Zelda herself. Suddenly even more uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, the young man broke into a jog to clear the crowd quicker.

As they watched his rapidly disappearing backside, most of the town gossips conversed excitedly about the Hero's great impatience to see Zelda that he had resorted to running as he neared his destination.

---

Malon mulled over what she had learned in Kakariko. It was slightly amazing to her that the gathered ladies could know every detail of a private conversation between Link and Zelda and absolutely nothing about his public actions. She had been told a fascinating story of her friend's anguish for the deep love he carried, involving Link traveling weekly into the Lost Woods where his mind would be washed of logical thought, therefore sparing him the internal agony he was facing due to his unconsummated love for his queen. Malon was more than a little skeptical of that tale, having witnessed no real turmoil on Link's face when his mind wasn't obliterated by the Kokiri. However, she had no way of proving that he didn't really do something of the sort when he frequently left without any indication of where he was going. The times he had shared bits of his adventures with her only accounted for a small fraction of the journeys he took.

Darik's ears perked up at Malon's sigh. She was disgusted with herself for caring so much about what probably amounted to lies and rumor. What Link did or felt was neither hers nor anyone else's business. The only knowledge of the whole affair that Malon genuinely possessed was a brief vision she had unintentional intruded upon while trapped in the Shadow Temple. Zelda's look of adoration and love as she gazed at Link had been unmistakable. A shudder wracked her weary frame when Malon consciously thought of that word. Love. The suspicion that had plagued her constantly on her trip, taunting her with its honesty, grasped onto the admission. She lacked the ability to deny the truth to herself; she had fallen in love with her best friend.

Looking back, Malon knew she hadn't recognized it for what it was at first due to inexperience. After that she had maintained ignorance on purpose, terrified of what the truth would mean. She loved Link, but he seemed destined to love Zelda. The pain of losing him was more than she could explain before. Descriptions of an aching heart had seemed quite silly until Malon had experienced the clenching and throbbing sensation that was occurring in her chest. For once she shed no tears and simply rode on in shock, clutching her tunic over her left breast.

---

Unsurprisingly Malon arrived back at the ranch long before Link did. She was almost grateful for his absence due to the fragile nature of her emotions, and any thought of breaking down in front of him or confessing everything alarmed her greatly. Malon realized that she would have to make a decision before that evening about what she would do. If she made up her mind about it she would feel bound to her choice and hopefully able to control herself around him. She led Darik into the barn then set out to gather the other horses for the night.

Even before she sat down to give the matter consideration, Malon knew she really only had one choice. Her earlier decision of being as cheerful as possible for her friend became the guideline. Giving up the feelings entirely seemed a little too ambitious, so the young woman made a pact with herself under the moonlight that she would act as if nothing had changed. Telling Link would probably chase off the only real friend she had, or worse, make him feel obligated to return the feelings out of friendship and crush any chance at happiness with Zelda. No, she decided, her best course was one of silence and discretion.

---

Link felt a bit guilty about riding Epona at a hard run on his return to Lon Lon Ranch, but he was anxious to reach the peace and quiet of his adopted home. After he had finished reporting to Zelda, Link had stopped at a few stores in town and the Temple of Time. The unsettling sensation of being watched was strong and followed him wherever he went. He had hastily concluded his business and all but fled from the hungry eyes of Hyrule.

Once in the open air outside of town Link had felt instantly relieved. He had kicked Epona into full gallop without hesitation, needing to escape. The sun had begun to set, and the young man watched the flashing golden light as it faded. He wondered briefly if Malon had already arrived at the ranch. It was a certainty that Talon would have done nothing resembling work while they were gone; he seemed to get lazier as time passed. Malon had told Link once that her father had been hard working and productive at one point to make the ranch such a nice place. Once her mother had died, Talon seemed to give up, and Malon had taken over most of the work. He was almost useless now.

A smile made its way across Link's face when he caught sight of the ranch in the distance. His expression was quickly replaced by confusion; Link squinted, trying to see what looked like somebody moving just outside the ranch's entrance. He blinked to make his vision clearer, but whatever he thought he'd seen was gone. It was unlikely that Malon would be found outside the gates after dark, and Talon certainly wouldn't be wandering about. Link decided it was a trick of the rising moonlight and rode on.

---

Malon had lost her focus hours ago and was unaware she was still sitting on an overturned bucket near the house, when she heard a horse's whinny from outside the barn. She quickly glanced up and saw a beautiful red mare prancing up the incline. A stream of misery, longing, and pain flowed down her body and away, replaced by firm resolve. She waved at Link as he dismounted and moved to hop up from her seat. Strange sensations of weightlessness slammed into her, and a fierce pounding invaded her head. Malon's vision flashed light and dark before she saw the grass rushing towards her. Stunned, she could not summon the strength to move from her new spot on the ground and found herself fighting the need to vomit. Distantly, as if from many miles away, Malon heard Link yell.

Panic was not something that Link was accustomed to dealing with, and watching Malon crumple to the ground had sent all of his senses into alert. He hovered over her still body for a moment, afraid to touch her if she was injured somehow. His need won out, and he gently grasped her shoulders and turned his friend to rest on his arms.

"Malon! Are you all right?" he asked, his body tense with excess energy.

She was looking up at him, though her eyes seemed a bit clouded. Horror passed over the young man; a memory of the same blank expression on a younger version of Malon dropped on his vulnerable mind. Every fiber of his being begged for her to be well, and almost as if he had passed his own energy into her, Malon seemed to wake up from a daze and blinked at him. She shifted slightly and attempted to sit up with his help.

"I'm fine, sorry," she assured him. "I forgot to pack a meal for the trip." She decided not to mention that over two days she had gotten no sleep. "I just got dizzy."

Though he could feel his responses calmly down, Link still maintained an edge of concern and a fierce need to see that she was rested. Ignoring his oddly tingling hands, he helped her stand and started to lead her to the barn instead of the house where her own bed resided. She seemed to lack the ability to protest or question him and reclined on his bed. Link dragged the coarse blanket over her and took a minute to unfasten his sword and shield.

"I'll just be a moment," he told her.

Malon watched her friend exit the barn and sighed. It was her own fault that she had let this happen, and she felt guilty for making Link worry. Once she was lying down, Malon was still enough to feel her head swimming with weariness. Link returned quickly carrying a bottle of milk and a small loaf of bread. She managed to sit and gratefully took the food. Link dragged over the wooden stool and sat next to her, watching her eat.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" he asked again.

Malon nodded, unable to reply with her mouth full.

He did not question her further and rose from his seat.

"I must tend to Epona. Try to sleep once you're finished."

---

Link removed Epona's saddle and let her loose, wearing a frown of deliberation. Malon had been working herself too hard, that much was certain. She received little to no help from Talon, and Ingo was as hard to find as a Poe these days. Even when he wasn't around to help her, the young woman was trying to support three people and a dozen horses. Link did not consider himself exceptionally clever, but it was easy to see what was happening; and he was annoyed that he had not seen it sooner.

When he returned to the barn Malon was fast asleep. He moved quietly to the shelves containing medical supplies and brushes where there was a small metal box containing an adult's leather wallet. Link carefully emptied the contents into his hand. He swallowed quickly to keep down an unpleasant sensation and poured the meager collection back into the sac. His hand dug into his own full wallet and withdrew a fair amount of rupees, mostly red and blue. With a quick look down at his sleeping friend to make sure she was still unaware, Link poured the handful into her wallet. It was not a large amount of money at all to him, but he hoped it would be enough to help without causing Malon to feel as if he pitied her. His hope was that she would not notice the additional rupees, but it was likely that she counted the contents of her wallet very carefully. Link returned the metal tin to its hiding place and left the barn before he could feel the urge to simply swap wallets with her.

The hero of time did not sleep that night. Instead, he wandered around the field, staring up at the stars and wishing he had the soothing sound of Malon's singing to calm him.

-tbc

I don't have the gall to assume that everyone experiences love the same way, but such poetic descriptions as intense pain and feelings of dying can be quite accurate. It is also very possible to not recognize an emotion as love from lack of prior knowledge. I speak from experience. Heartache is also a very real sensation, a physical pain and clenching in the chest. Perhaps I'm more emotional than I used to think, but I've experienced that ache each day since I discovered that I could love. Some days the ache comes from good things, sometimes from bad, but it's always there.


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers of a Hero

---

Part 4

---

Link kept a close watch on Malon for the week after her collapse, following her around even more than usual. It seemed, however, that it had been a simple matter of fainting, and Link relaxed once again into his normal schedule. When Malon woke up on a rainy day he was gone.

---

Malon finished scattering seed for the cuccos and sat on the overturned feed bucket to watch them eat. For some reason she couldn't explain, the young woman found herself at peace lately. The work didn't seem as much of a burden, and her feelings for Link weren't invading every waking moment. At times when she did get a trace of it strong emotions followed after, but they no longer upset her. Instead, a comforting presence had settled over her, reassuring her in some way that all would turn out for the best.

She wondered when Link would return. The rainy season would be on them soon, making travel much more unpleasant. The sky overhead was deceptively calm and blue. Malon knew that her work to keep the horses healthy and well-fed would increase once the rains started. She had carefully checked the supplies during the week, certain that there was plenty of food to keep her father, herself, and Link when he returned. The meals Malon left out for Ingo had gone untouched for several days before she stopped cooking for him too. Malon worried that something bad might have happened to him, but he had been acting strange long before his disappearance.

Once the cuccos had finished their meal Malon put the bucket away and headed into the barn to check the supply of fresh hay and oats. Everything was well-stocked as she had hoped. She wished Link could be there to help, as Malon wanted to make one last milk run to town before there would be too much mud to drive the wagon through, but there was no way of telling when the hero would return. Malon feared leaving the ranch alone for some reason.

There was also the matter of a message she had received from the castle. One of the royal guard had sent a courier to inform Malon that he would be arriving to inquire about a new horse. Malon didn't particularly like selling her horses, but they were meant to be companions and deserved a chance to serve a master faithfully. If she had her choice Malon would give the horses without a price, but the ranch couldn't afford to keep the horses if she did. Sometimes a special animal would come along that she could not accept payment for; Epona had been one of those, destined to be Link's partner.

---

The young woman failed to notice the silence of the birds until the sun had reached its zenith the next day. The air around her was thick and muggy, causing her blouse and hair to stick to her face. Even Talon seemed bothered by the tension in the air and sat outside the house on a wooden box to gaze up at the sky. Not a cloud appeared overhead all that afternoon, giving the citizens of Hyrule a false assurance of the next day's weather.

---

Malon startled awake by a loud crashing sound and the disturbed movement of the horses in their stalls. She rose quickly from the cot and opened the barn door, peering outside to a dark morning. The sun had risen long ago, but the sky was so thick with clouds that barely any light reached the land. Not a creature dared to move outside beyond herself, and the sound she had woken to soon identified itself as another violent streak of lightening temporarily blinded her. The deep rumble and shaking of the ground beneath her followed quickly, nearly tipping her over. The rain had not started yet, and Malon ran to the house to check that all the cuccos and her father were indoors.

Talon was awake and sitting on the table, looking as surprised as the horses had been at the loud thunder. The cuccos clucked happily around the room, pecking at what bits of grain or insects they could find on the dirt floor.

"The goddesses must not be happy with Hyrule," Talon murmured, seeming almost in a daze as he said it.

Malon paused and turned to him, halfway through counting the cuccos. "What do you mean, Father?"

Talon blinked in a manner that suggested being unaware of having said anything. "In all my years I have not heard such a loud cry from above, not even when Ganondorf plagued the land with storms."

"I remember," Malon replied. Though she had been young at the start of the evil lord's reign, she remembered the chaos he had thrown the land into to achieve his desired changes.

All the grown cuccos were present, but no matter how many times Malon counted the chicks there seemed to be one missing.

"Father, did we lose a chick?"

"Not that I know of," he answered, looking genuinely upset. If nothing else in life interested him, his cuccos at least kept the old man occupied.

Malon checked behind jars and under straw to be sure it wasn't hiding, but her searching produced no more cuccos. The house shook in the moment her eyes met Talon's, a stronger jolt of lightening than had earlier attacked sent its thunder crashing down on Hyrule.

"If it's left out in this weather it will die."

Just as Talon opened his mouth in surprised protest his daughter dashed toward the door and out into the foreboding darkness. The man cursed his lack of grace and agility, tried to scoot off the table, and barely managed to catch his footing as he followed after the running woman. He reached the door just as the heavens broke loose with a torrent of tears and breath, the strong winds bending all the trees and flattening him against the threshold. All sign of Malon was impossible to see in the wall of rain, and he stood panting at the door, groaning and cursing himself and his compassionate daughter.

---

Malon had headed straight for the end of the house where the cuccos enjoyed spending their time, but she only got as far as the tree when she was immediately drenched by a deluge of water. She gasped and sputtered, stunned by the force of the rain, then remembered her purpose and cast about trying to find any evidence of a wet, yellow ball of fluff. Her fear increased for the little creature that would be near impossible to see in the limited visibility, and the water was rising quickly, sure to drown the baby if she could not find it. She sloshed through the mud to the end of the barn and searched frantically there, calling out to the chick like a mother to her child.

Lightening frequently lit the sky, allowing her more sight, but it was never enough to look around thoroughly and was hard to rely on. A few paces away she spotted a round ball of mud and rushed to it, only to discover a rock sitting in a pool of rising water. Tears started to prick at her eyes. Losing a cucco, and a baby at that, was such a waste, and she could only think back to how many times their soft yellow feathers had been a comfort to her during Ingo's control. Determined, Malon started searching further out near the corral, though her hope was slowly slipping away.

---

Talon had dragged a crate up to the open door to watch for Malon. Soon it would be impossible to leave the entrance open if the water rose much higher for fear of flooding the house. The winds were getting steadily worse, and the thunder had rattled the house severely enough to crack one of the glass window panes. His daughter had been out looking for quite a while, and the older man's worry could only grow as she did not return. He contemplated going after her, but his own strength was not what it had been, wasted away in his laziness. A worn and calloused hand rose and rubbed furiously at a grizzled face, and Talon wished above all else that he had cared better for his Malon.

Hard to distinguish above the pounding of the rain and thunder, the clink and splashing of a horse's walk reached Talon's ears. He sat up, not daring to hope that help had arrived. Sure enough, he could barely make out a young man and a horse near the barn. Link sent Epona inside, then came running to the glowing light of the house, looking confused at seeing Talon awake near the open door and no sight of Malon.

"You've got to go find her, Link. She's out there trying to save a baby cucco, and I'm worried about her," Talon explained, believing that all would be well at Link's arrival.

The hero stood just inside the door for a moment, dripping on the dirt floor and creating mud.

"Did you see which way she went?" he asked.

Talon shook his head and watched the wet man leave the house to find Malon.

---

As hard as it was to see, Link was able to find Malon quickly, as if knowing on instinct where she happened to be. She was soaked to the sink, though he suspected some of the water was tears and not rain. She had cried out at the sight of him and grabbed the corral fence to keep from falling over in the slick mud.

"I can't find it, Link! No matter where I look I can't find the chick!" she cried desperately, though he could barely hear her over the storm.

Link grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him to keep from losing her. Malon followed him, trusting her friend.

-Goddesses help us. I must find this innocent animal and get her back inside.­-

In that instant a bolt of lightening crossed overhead and lit up the ground just before them. Near a wooden fence post, trying to avoid the water already reaching its belly, a muddy chick was shivering and crying for its mother. Link reached down and grabbed it, turning to place it gently in Malon's hands. The young woman grasped the poor animal and bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Thank-you so much, Link." The words felt so inadequate, but anything more would make him uncomfortable.

Link nodded and held his hand out, clasping a delicate looking glass object. Malon blinked when he moved suddenly then there was a rosy barrier around them. He pulled her away from the edge of it, and they walked back to the house together, protected from the rain by the goddess' love.

---

All the animals on Lon Lon Ranch grew quite restless indoors. Link grew restless too.

Malon watched him each day as the storm showed no signs of lifting. She wondered what quests he was missing out on, what trips he felt the need to make despite the weather. He seemed to wish to be elsewhere, yet he stayed, helping to exercise then dry off the horses each day. It was necessary to take the creatures out in shifts, and having him help made the work much easier on Malon. However, Link bore a troubled expression whenever he thought she wasn't watching him.

As they sat at the kitchen table to drink milk, Malon strayed further from their normal conversations than she usually had the nerve to.

"Link," she paused when he turned his head to look at her, "is something bothering you? Is there someplace you need to be?"

He looked predictably surprised by her question then answered, "No, why do you think so?"

Malon was embarrassed for prying but had to reply. "I've just noticed that something is troubling you. Your eyes are staring off someplace distant when you're not busy."

As soon as she had said this, Malon regretted even bringing it up. Had she thought carefully about it, the obvious answer would have come to her. Of course the hero missed his queen.

Of all things Malon didn't expect Link to grin at her. "Been watching me?" His smile grew at the horrified look in her eyes.

He drank down the rest of his milk and told her, "Actually, I've been thinking about something I saw on my last trip."

Malon's fear vanished and a look of interest crossed her face. She wondered if he would be feeling talkative enough to tell her a story. "What happened?"

Link's smiled faded a bit, but he leaned back and propped his feet on the bench. "Actually, first I forgot who I was once I arrived there…"

---

Once the dampness of outside had started to creep into the edges of the house Malon had to scatter straw on the kitchen floor to keep it from turning to mud. After a week of almost steady downpours, the rain appeared to be lightening up a bit, and it was now possible to run from the house to the barn with a board over her head without getting too wet.

Despite Link's explanation of his disturbance, relating some of the experiences he'd encountered on his trip, his attention only became even more scattered. By the time the rain had turned into a regular light shower, Link was saddling up Epona and preparing to ride off. Malon only just managed to notice he was leaving in time to say goodbye, though it seemed her parting had upset him in some way. It was only belatedly that she remembered that he reacted badly to her use of his old nickname ever since he'd returned without Navi. Link had admitted that he was headed to the castle just before he had ridden off, confirming Malon's original guess about his desire to see Zelda.

She waded through the sludge to the barn and started her chores, determined to cast away all thoughts of anxious heroes and their queens.

---

"Is this certain, Link?" Zelda asked quietly, seated on her throne at an angle while she watched him.

Link nodded and said, "I saw traces on my way back, but not enough to know who or why. Just put the guard on alert."

Zelda sighed and swept her hand gracefully under her chin. "It is distressing though, and so soon after Hyrule has settled." She rose and paced the dais. "Will you ride out again to see what else you might find?"

"The rains had just started when I noticed the site, and any traces are likely washed away now." Link fingered his tunic in thought. "I managed to stay just ahead of the rain until I got closer to the ranch where it overtook the speed of my horse."

Link did not notice Zelda's careful gaze at this bit of information. "Do you visit Lon Lon Ranch often?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh, perhaps you can help me then," Zelda told him warmly and stepped down from the marble platform. "One of my generals is seeking a new horse and sent word to the ranch girl about it. Could you perhaps pick one out next time you visit her and have him ride out to see it?"

"It would probably be best if Malon picked the horse; after all, she knows her animals better than anyone else."

"Oh," the Queen blinked, slightly surprised, "Of course. Will you be going there from here?"

"Yes."

She walked up to him slowly and placed her small hand lightly on his arm. "Let her know then that the general will be arriving soon for his horse."

-tbc

Meheheheheh…..

I apologize for the delay between the last chapter and this one, life sort of bit back at me. I had to recover from an injury before I could find the focus to write again. All is well now, and the next installment should come much sooner than it took to finish this one. Happy reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Whispers of a Hero

---

Part 5

---

"Link," Malon paused in stacking the bales of hay into the loft. "Have you seen Ingo when you've been traveling around Hyrule?"

Link paused as well and set his bale down. "He's gone?"

She frowned and finished shoving the hay above her head. "Well, I'm not really sure. I'm worried something has happened to him or that he's sick."

It was something that Link had never wanted to debate with her, but he despised Ingo for his behavior during Ganondorf's rule. Malon seemed to have forgiven the creepy man for any transgressions, innocently believing in the goodness of his heart. Knowing that the wicked man was at large did not reassure Link.

---

Recovering from the flood season had not been as difficult as Talon had feared. The ranch had been built on a slope for a reason, and he appreciated his wife's foresight when the buildings were constructed. He had noticed that Link had been spending more time in Hyrule, though not necessarily at the ranch. Instead of leaving for weeks the hero would ride out many mornings and return in time for the evening meal. Malon enjoyed his company, and Talon couldn't help but hope something would come of it. Like everyone else he, imagined Link would decide to fulfill the duty expected of him by the people and become the king, but the older man also had the chance to observe the young man more often than many others and concluded that he seemed to have little interest in women at all.

Talon had been making a greater effort to help Malon maintain the ranch, and he began to realize how much he had been burdening her. His pride for his only child only grew at seeing how well she had managed the horses and milk deliveries without any of his help. It reassured him that she would be able to manage one day when he would be gone.

---

Malon skipped down the stairs and snatched up the broom, preparing to clean the whole room and enjoy herself in the process. She twirled and sent up a cloud of dust and agitated cuccos then froze. Sitting quite innocently on the table was an intricately carved box that she had not seen in several weeks. Link had been a bit more secretive about it in the past months; before he had simply sat in one place, staring at it for hours. Malon had always wondered what could be inside, but Link's strange behavior around the box made her want to stay far from it despite her curiosity. She moved past the table to sweep the other end of the kitchen without a second glance at the deceptively innocent object.

The young woman swept loose straw and cucco droppings, slowly relaxing and humming to herself. She made another twirl, turning just in time to pause in fear, dropping the broom. The cuccos were on the table, flapping around, and the box had just flown into the air. It made a graceful arc before clattering to the hard-packed dirt floor. The silly animals squawked and scattered, upset by the sound of the wood landing.

Malon stood in her spot, having no idea what to do. She did not know where Link had gone to, and he had never been careless and left the box behind before. It was tempting to leave it alone until he could return and put things right again. A part of her was curious about what she could see lying in the dirt and wondered if she could put things the way they were supposed to be without him ever having to know. Almost unconsciously she moved forward and knelt next to the overturned container. She realized almost immediately that it was a mask and picked it up. With a gasp Malon saw Link's own face staring eyeless at her, but it was wrong, so very wrong. The raw power of the mask caused her breathing to feel constricted. A deep shudder ran up her spine, almost crackling, and she was suddenly terrified of what she was holding. It was Link, but it was the face of a god.

The door flew open, and her best friend stood staring down at her, fear and anger mixing in his eyes. Malon felt a rush of guilt at being caught and rushed to explain.

"Link? I didn't mean for… I wasn't being nosey… the cuccos…"

He knelt and grabbed the box and the mask, and Malon wondered if she imagined the slight tremor in his hands when he touched it. There was a thick ball of terror in her stomach, fear that he would be too angry to forgive her and fear that she had done something very dangerous without realizing it. As soon as the lid slid back into place, the very uncomfortable burning and tension in her back disappeared. Malon knew she had sensed magic for the first time in her life, and it had been a dark thing.

---

Talon found his daughter sitting on the floor as if in shock and staring out the open door.

"Malon, are you all right?" he asked.

She blinked, waking up from a stupor, and rose to her feet. There was a good bit of dirt on her skirt, and she quickly brushed it off.

"I'm fine, father," she replied, smiling, though it did not reach her eyes.

Malon turned and walked out of the house slowly and straight to the barn, finding Epona and any sign of Link gone.

---

The following three weeks all blurred together in Malon's mind. She had several nightmares about the mask and Link, all of which ended with Link leaving and never returning. More than anything she feared that she had done something that would harm her best friend. The idea of him never visiting Lon Lon Ranch again made her cry at night while she sang, knowing it would be her own fault. Talon watched her with concern, but he never asked what had happened.

On a fairly pleasant day, exactly three weeks from the afternoon Link disappeared, Malon heard the distinctive sound of an approaching horse. She couldn't breathe, not daring to hope that Link had finally come back. Dropping the tackle she had been hanging up, Malon ran out of the barn and halted in front of a large gray horse. The animal was startled by her sudden appearance and snorted harshly, stepping back and to the side. It was quite obvious that the hero had not returned.

"Hello, Miss," a very official-looking man called out from astride his horse. "I'm here to inquire about a new steed."

"Oh, of course," Malon replied, refusing to think of Link while she showed the General out to the corral.

-tbc

I apologize about the short chapter, and I had planned to post much sooner, but this week looks like it will be hell for me and I wanted to post something before it all went up in a flaming ball. After this Saturday much relief will come to me, and I will have time to write again. Now I just have to survive that long.

For anyone that hasn't read the one-shot 'My Dear Fairy Boy' you might find that to be relieving any annoyance at the length of this part and that I haven't resolved whether Link will come back or not. That story is what started my Zelda fandom and gives some spoilers for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Alas and alack, it's been too long since I updated, I know, and on such a crucial point of the story… shame on me.

Whispers of a Hero

---

Part 6

---

Malon rose slowly from her spot on the milk crates, a place she had taken to resting in the last few weeks during Link's disappearance. It was peaceful in the milk shed and there was little chance that her father would see her crying. Malon had taken her sadness elsewhere to not disturb him, with the cows and the mice keeping her company once her chores were finished.

The young woman gently patted the nearest spotted animal and received a low moo in response. As Malon reached the door to leave, an odd flash of light caught her eye. In the back corner of the shed one of the milk crates had several of the lower slats removed. She walked carefully over to it, noticing a few empty bottles resting on the dirty floor. Someone had removed milk from the crate and tried to do it stealthily, then left the evidence next to their work. Malon wasn't sure what to make of it and gathered the used bottles to show her father.

---

It was harder each night to fall asleep, not knowing where her friend could be. Malon buried her head in the pillow that still smelled faintly of Link and of her tears, wishing with all her being and praying to the goddesses to bring him back.

---

Talon sat at the entrance to the ranch, debating whether it would be worth it to put up a gate. After Malon had showed him the pilfered milk bottles he had started to wonder about some other things he had noticed going missing. The ranch was supposed to be open, welcoming to anyone that wanted to visit, but he had his daughter's safety to think about as well. He had been sitting there for quite a while, when Talon spied a horse and rider headed toward him. The horse was a distinctive red, and the rider wore a hat that Talon had only ever seen on one person. He grinned and rose, jogging up the hill to tell Malon the good news.

By the time he had reached the barn Talon was overtaken by Epona. He called out a greeting to Link, who heartily returned it. Talon watched Link in a bit of surprise, not used to seeing the young man so relaxed and friendly. Link dismounted his weary horse and set her loose, leaving his saddle by the barn door.

"Where is Malon?" he asked.

Talon shook his head. "If she's not in the barn, perhaps in the milk shed," he answered.

Link jogged off to find her.

---

Malon watched Link as discreetly as possible, not wanting him to realize she was staring. She hadn't been able to help herself since he had returned the day before, and watching him was even more fascinating now than it used to be. He seemed so much more at ease, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He had spoken nothing of the incidence of his leaving or where he had been. With each blink Malon feared her friend would vanish before her eyes, in case she had not yet woken from a pleasant dream.

Link noticed Malon's gaze when she grew lost in her thoughts; he paused his meal and looked directly at her. "Is something wrong?"

Malon started and blurted, "No! No, sorry, I was just daydreaming." She couldn't help the crimson that rose to her cheeks in embarrassment.

The young woman forced her eyes down to her bowl and focused on the soup, fighting with her own curiosity at Link's new attitude. She chewed for several moments while feeling his gaze before gathering the nerve to speak.

"I'm sorry, Link, about what happened before… the cuccos… I didn't mean to…" She stopped her rambling at his shaking head.

"No, I apologize for my anger. You did nothing." He spoke the words, and the discussion was ended, whether or not Malon wished it to be.

---

Things were normal, almost too good to last in Malon's opinion. The planting season would be arriving soon, and the extra work on the farm was easy to keep up with since Link had moved in to stay it seemed. They spent more time together than ever and enjoyed each other's company while they labored. Link had ceased traveling away for days, and when he did leave to journey into town he asked Malon to accompany him. It seemed to Malon that Link had mastered maneuvering through the layers of time and would occasionally leave for a short period and appear moments later, worn and injured. She would then lead him to his bed and watch over him while he slept, very proud of her friend that selflessly saved worlds without any hesitation.

It was during one of these times that Malon noticed something she had not seen before. Link usually slept peacefully, completely worn from his efforts. As she watched over him, a small crease formed on his brow, barely visible beneath the shaggy straw colored hair. Malon had started dozing as well and did not notice the first twitch of the man's arm.

A shout startled the horses and brought Malon back to wakefulness immediately. The candle almost flickered out before casting a steady light on Link, upright and rigid in his bed.

"Link! What's wrong?" Malon asked quickly, moving to his side.

Her friend breathed heavily, seeming as worn and strained as if he had just run for his life. Link's hand clasped hers tightly where it gripped the cot's edge.

"Nothing," he whispered hoarsely, tense. "It was just a dream, nothing more."

Despite his reassurances, Link was visibly shaken by whatever he had seen.

---

Link felt restless. Dark, foreboding dreams had become the standard venue at night for weeks, and it did very little to assure him of Hyrule's safety. He knew something was coming, but he had no idea, no indication from the prophetic dreams of any details at all. Most waking moments when he wasn't absorbed in the positive energy around Malon, his mind was brooding, trying to understand any part of his dreams. It couldn't have anything to do with the mask, he thought, for it was in a far safer place now than it had been before.

Even while thinking such things, there was a pang of longing to go and retrieve his most valuable weapon, to wear it again and possess the knowledge that nothing could defeat him. Link shivered from an odd feeling and glanced out across the field where Malon was playing tag with a colt.

It was true that Malon's presence often banished such dark thoughts from his mind, but even around her he was restless. It was a different kind of restlessness though, and one that he did not understand any better than the first.

---

Malon lifted her countenance towards the sky and grinned at the sun washing down on her. Her deep eyes reflected the blue of the heavens above almost precisely in color. Link felt content to watch her, though he was constantly on his guard as well, particularly outside of the ranch as they were. Both breeds of restlessness ground on his mind in that moment, almost banishing his pleasant mood. He urged Epona onward, anxious to reach the castle where there was safety in the guards and stone walls for Malon.

The young woman noticed Link encouraging Epona into a quicker pace and immediately followed, concerned at the alert and tense calm that he fell into so often. Despite his constant reassurances to her that nothing serious troubled him, Link seemed quite affected by it. She choked down a slight bitterness at the realization that he had most likely wanted to visit the castle to discuss these issues with the Queen, though he would not tell Malon.

-Foolish, stupid, arrogant girl,- Malon thought. -The Queen has every right to know what dangers Hyrule might be in, and you have no right, being a ranch girl that just happens to be acquainted with the savior of the land.-

Malon's bright smile had vanished, and her head hung a bit as she stared at the clasped reins. She felt childish and petulant for having ill thoughts of Queen Zelda, a woman she had never even met in person. She blinked away tears of frustration and hurried Sehiro along to keep up with Epona.

-I could never deserve someone like Link.-

-tbc

---

I do apologize at how long it took me to finish this chapter. Life got just a bit crazy for me, and I had to work out some aspects of the story in my mind before I could continue. I don't really have much time these days to devote to fanfiction in general, and I don't always remember that I have a Zelda story still in the making. I will be faithful though and finish it in my time. I thank all the loyal readers!


	7. Chapter 7

Whispers of a Hero

----

Part 7

----

Malon wandered around the town without much thought to where she was going after Link had departed toward the castle. That day she didn't feel much like socializing and seeking out the chatty women she was acquainted with. Instead, she watched the children and cuccos running about in circles as she slowly headed to the edges of the crowd. Without attending where she was walking, Malon found herself on the steps that led up to the towering Temple of Time. She had only visited it once before, and for some reason she felt pulled toward it that afternoon.

As she approached the ancient structure Malon was awed by something she couldn't explain. Despite the outside becoming dirty and broken during Ganondorf's rule, the inside of the temple had always stayed untouched by the evil, even as close to the wicked lord's castle as it had been. It was common knowledge that this building had significant power, and Malon was unused to experiencing supernatural magic or spiritual influence like the temple gave off. The outside stone façade had been refinished, and the temple looked even more magnificent than it had before. Feeling somewhat self-conscious for reasons Malon didn't understand, she glanced around quickly to be sure no one observed her before entering the immense doorway.

Once inside the young woman could go no further than the vestibule. Her memories of this temple were so inadequate, and in the spot she stood, Malon had never felt so humbled in her life. It took all her will to stay on her feet and not drop into a stance of obeisance. As if sensing her simple and good heart, the temple seemed to change, becoming lighter and less intimidating than in the previous moment. Malon debated quickly about leaving, but once again she felt a pull to go further in.

Malon cast her large blue eyes all around, very anxious at being alone in such a fine place. It was so quiet, making every shuffle of her feet a shout declaring her presence where it should not be. She felt as if the nave would continue forever as she walked, though she steadily approached the stone altar. It was all as Link had described to her, and the doors beyond the altar were open, revealing a round room with sunlight pouring in to flood across a slightly raised dais. Malon passed the altar and continued into the room beyond. Seeing beyond the doors that had been closed before made Link's account seem so very real to her. In her mind she could see him slowly approaching the dais as a child, preparing to pull his sword from the notched block. Overcome, Malon knelt on the top step and gazed at the symbol of the triforce.

With a fair amount of embarrassment, Malon realized that her cheeks were wet with salty tears. Link had sacrificed so much and continued to do so. No one in Hyrule deserved happiness as much as the Hero of Time. Malon wanted him to be happy, even if it meant she would never be near him again…

"Good-day, young lady."

Malon jumped and quickly wiped her tears, looking around to see where the voice had come from. She rose at the same time, guilty at having intruded into an area she most likely should not have. A large and stout man stood beside the doors, watching her with kind and wise eyes. Brushing her skirt back into place, Malon stepped hastily away from her previous seat and waited to be scolded.

The old man smiled, accenting the creases in his face. "Do not be afraid, young lady. It is your right to enter this temple if you wish. The doors are open to all of Hyrule's citizens."

She relaxed slightly and walked toward him slowly. "I didn't know. I felt like I shouldn't have come in here, but something was pulling me in."

Malon did not expect shock to be the next expression on the old man's face. He looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "My name is Rauru. Do you mind if I ask yours?"

"My name is Malon," she replied, "and I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble."

"No, no trouble at all," he answered, smiling again. "I understand now, and you must forgive me for being the reason you felt called to the temple today. Am I correct in guessing that you do not have magic abilities?"

Malon nodded, even more confused if possible at what he was asking her.

"Then pardon my actions, I had attempted to summon the Hero and it seems that you came close enough to this temple to feel it yourself." There was much more to it, he knew, but it did not seem necessary to bother her with the rest. She was quite obviously bothered enough at what he had told her.

Malon glanced around again, feeling awkward at being there in Link's place, as if she had ruined Rauru's message by arriving there before Link could. "I really am sorry," she apologized again. "Link is up at the castle, and I can ask him to come here before we leave to go home."

"I thank you." Rauru watched her kindly.

The silence stretched on for several moments. Malon debated taking her leave and going to find Link, but something kept her in her spot for a bit longer.

"What is this place?" she asked quietly.

Rauru gazed up into the infinite darkness to the source of the sunlight. "This is the threshold of the sacred realm."

---

Malon left the holy place in a daze, her mind a tempest of thoughts. From the corner of her eye she noticed moments too late that she was not alone in the temple yard. Four men surrounded her and forced her quickly against the back of a shop.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

A thin, bald man with skulltula tattoos up his arms and neck came close to her, holding a gleaming blade against her throat. He smiled and answered, blowing rancid air into her face, "Not much, not much. Just a bit o' entertainment and some rupees, if the lady would oblige."

The men surrounding her chuckled.

Malon squirmed when she felt a hand sliding into the waistband of her skirt, but the knife was pressed to her skin and stilled her motions. She gritted her teeth, scared but not ready to give in quite so easily.

The man to her left eyed her, not looking nearly as pleased as his companions. "She's quite plain, isn't she?"

Malon felt sick, ashamed at her feelings of worthlessness from the comments of a criminal. She struggled a bit against the knife and frantically tried to discover a way to escape; then in a quick movement she shoved the man in front of her. Unfortunately he was sturdier than she expected and slammed her back against the wall, and a sharp pain streaked across her neck where the blade cut her skin.

"You lack taste," responded her captor. "She's got the smell of the wild on her and a fighting spirit. This will be fun."

The hand feeling around her clothes pulled away holding the little bag of rupees that she had carried. "I found it! Doesn't seem like much though."

Moving closer to her, pressing his body against her softer features, their leader answered, "Then I suppose we'll be extracting her value from somewhere else…"

tbc

Notes: Cliffhanger, I know! I will remedy this soon, I promise, and I apologize for the short chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Time to spice things up a bit… Meheheheheh… As a slight reference, in the game the bombs don't seem to be incredibly powerful, only stunning certain creatures. They also have a relatively small blast radius.

This is for you, Berserkians fury. :3 I was just waiting for you to say something before I posted the next chapter, since I can count on your review to make me snort in amusement.

Whispers of a Hero

---

Part 8

---

Link wandered the marketplace of Hyrule in search of Malon, growing concerned at his difficulty finding her. He had checked all of her usual shopping places, putting up with much staring and whispered gossip as he passed the merchants. A sense of urgency tingled in the back of his mind, giving him the inkling that something had gone wrong. Link had learned as a boy that it was unwise to ignore his hunches, and he had an intuition that evil was about on such a beautiful day.

The young man abandoned his search of the back alleys and stopped a few of the townspeople to inquire, but no one remembered seeing Malon. Link growled in frustration, an uncharacteristically fierce expression covering his features. He had left the castle earlier than planned after feeling an urge to visit Rauru, but the tug from his old friend had faded long before he had made it down the pathway back to town. Ignoring hunches, Link decided, was never a wise thing, and he headed toward the temple.

---

"Boss!" The youngest member of the group hissed anxiously, "what if someone sees?"

From barely a hand's width from Malon's fearful face the rough man replied, "The people here all miss things happening around them. Our plans are betting on that little detail." He leaned forward and took a deep breath in the young woman's fiery red hair and groaned.

The young man still wasn't satisfied. "We are supposed to be out of the city before night! If we come back late the others will be angry," he reminded in a nervous voice.

Malon gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as she held her face back and as far away from their foul leader as she could. Suddenly she felt a grasping hand reach for a bit of sensitive skin, untouched by any other than herself. Her eyes flew open in shock and fear, just in time to see her dearest friend dart into view.

---

Before Link had even reached the top of the stairs he was running at the group of men that looked to be causing trouble. He was sure he had seen a flash of red hair and wide blue eyes in their midst. A high-pitched squeak that sounded remotely like his name gave him the cause to lunge, drawing his sword quickly. The group turned to face him, stepping away from their original target. In a quick movement the man holding his knife out grabbed Malon and pulled her to the front, blade at her throat.

"Let her go." Link's voice was colder, much more authoritative than Malon had ever heard it.

It was obvious that his three companions were unnerved at the Hero's presence, but the scoundrel did not back down. "What are you goin' do about it? I'll cut her throat open first."

Malon was completely still, trusting her friend. Link could see dark smudges on her white blouse, testimony to the dirty hands that had touched her. Slowly, keeping eye contact with his opponent, Link reached behind his shoulder to sheathe his sword. As the blade slid home and the criminals visibly relaxed, Link fingered an arrow and his bow. Quickly, before it could be seen he pulled the two out of their clasp, notched the arrow, and let it fly. In the time that it took for the sharp metal and wood to cross the gap the expression on every face had turned to shock.

The shot flew close to her ear, and Malon was dropped to the stone ground. She turned quickly and backed away from the man struggling with an arrow in his shoulder. He staggered before breaking the wood off, leaving the metal embedded and a short piece of shaft sticking out. In unison the other three men pulled out a dagger in each hand and grouped around their boss.

"Malon, get back," Link called out to her gently, despite his firm tone and severe expression.

She quickly obeyed and scooted back on the dirt well out of the way of the conflict.

Link lit a bomb behind his back and held it, waiting for the perfect moment. The men were packed tightly together, prepared to attack. In his head the young hero counted till his hand was in danger of being blown off then he flung the hissing weapon right at their feet. They had no time to yell; the explosion was fast and blinding. Once the dust had settled, Link stepped over to survey the unconscious bodies.

---

The blast had drawn the attention of the people of the town, and with them, several castle guards. Link left the groaning men in the care of the soldiers and escorted Malon away from the scene, ignoring the old ladies that wanted to cling to the stunned woman. He led her to the gatehouse, and they entered silently, ignoring the guard at the end of the room. Link led her to sit on one of the boxes and immediately rummaged through his items, crouched in front of her.

Malon knew she was in shock- from the attack, the bomb, and the look she imagined she saw in Link's eyes. He had managed to keep her from seeing his face, and the weary woman suspected he was attempting it on purpose.

"Link," she said softly.

The young man paused, eyes and face still averted. His body thrummed with tension still, evident in the white-knuckled grip he held on the bottle in his hands.

Malon leaned forward and gently pulled the bottle full of red liquid from his hands, setting it down on the box beside her. Link was still looking away. Carefully, fearful of upsetting or scaring him, she turned his shoulders then jaw with her fingertips, forcing him to face her. The fire still burned in his eyes, adding to the violence in his grim expression. Malon did not fear Link but feared for him. Her fingers never left him, and slowly they reeled the young man closer until his chest brushed her knees.

Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, and one rose to brush his cheek and come to rest behind his ear, cradling his head.

"Thank-you, Link," she whispered. "I was scared, and you saved me." Malon stared into his eyes and watched as the fire slowly died down.

Link's face melted into a calmer shape, and he allowed her hand to guide him to rest his head on her knees. Rough, calloused hands grasped the soft fabric of Malon's skirt, fingering the material he was so familiar with. The tension was gone, and Link felt in control again. He looked up at his friend, simply watching her as she gazed down at him. Then she started to hum, and the world was all in order again.

---

Malon lost track of the time while they were in the gatehouse storeroom, and she wished it would go on forever.

They were both startled when the door to the room opened abruptly. Link rose immediately and stepped in front of Malon, protective streak still coming out strong from the day's events. The man that stepped through the doorway was familiar to Link, but he could not remember his name.

"General!" Malon spoke out, surprised.

The soldier stepped into the room and closed the door.

"I have come to check on the young lady and to return this." He held out the worn wallet that Malon's captives had taken from her.

She took it and smiled. "Thank-you. I had forgotten about it."

"My pleasure," the General replied. "I compliment you on your horse breeding as well. Takia is a wonderful horse."

"I'm glad she has worked well with you." Malon grinned. "I can't take credit for the horses. They are talented and intelligent on their own."

"Sir," Link drew the man's attention. "Make sure that those men are questioned thoroughly. The Queen should be informed that they are likely connected to another group that has kept our notice for some time."

The man looked surprised, not having been filled in on these events that had previously been kept between the Queen and her hero. "I will do so upon my arrival back at the castle."

Link inclined his head and watched the other man leave, leaning over to pick up the bottle he had pulled out previously.

"Time to drink your potion," he said lightly, waving the bottle in front of Malon's eyes.

---

The sun finally set out its last rays and disappeared behind the trees. Off in the distance a wolfos howled at the rising moon.

Malon watched from the corner of her eye as Epona continued to get closer to Sehiro. Whether consciously or not, Link persisted in riding closer to her than was normal or even safe. His expressions earlier had worried her; even in the worst of situations battling creatures in dungeons he only had calm on his features. Such anger and fury… It was something he was not accustomed to, and she feared for his own peace of mind concerning the situation earlier.

The ranch was in sight, tranquil and inviting in the moonlight. A thin curl of smoke rose from the house, and Malon mentally groaned that her father had left the fire burning in the hearth. She hoped that he had remembered put the horses in for the night, though it was more a matter of waking up than remembering.

Both riders we staring at the entrance; so when a dark shadow streaked out from inside the ranch, they both reacted. Malon froze at the strange sight, pulling on the reigns enough to halt Sehiro. Link froze momentarily along side her, then he cast the reigns to the side, whipping Epona into a gallop.

"Get back to the ranch!" he shouted, taking off in the direction the shadow had vanished.

Fearful for her horses, Malon urged Sehiro to go as quickly as he could handle running. The worst possible images flashed into her mind, ending with a scene of the smoke coming from a burning home instead of a neglected cooking fire. Her father was all she had left since her mother was long deceased… she couldn't lose him too…

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Hours passed, and still Link did not return. Malon had followed his instruction and returned to the ranch, fearing the worst, and found that her imagination had run wild to no purpose. Talon was still sleeping on the kitchen table, oblivious to any strange occurrences. While waiting for her friend to arrive Malon inspected the house and barn, deciding it would be wiser to wait for Link to accompany her to check the milk shed during the night. After the bottles and jars in the barn that she found smashed, the young woman found she easily jumped at shadows. She felt cautious in case there had been more than the one perpetrator whom had fled.

Sehiro called out to his stressed keeper, wuffling softly to get her attention. Malon smiled softly and went to his side to stroke the soft mane of one of her oldest friends. The normal barn sounds of shuffling and eating relaxed the young woman, and she rested her weary head on the strong shoulder of her horse.

"I am sure Link will return soon," she murmured.

----

Epona endured even though her owner knew she was exhausted. Link gritted his teeth in frustration, but there was no sign of any other person out on the field. The time had passed quickly, and the rider turned his tired horse around to head home. The sun would be rising in a few hours, and he regretted leaving Malon alone for so long.

----

Malon felt into sleep leaning against Sehiro and missed the sounds of the barn door opening. She stirred at the sounds of footsteps brushing on the ground, but before she could turn to welcome Link rough hands grabbed her from behind, making her cry out in surprise. The horses reacted to her distress and shifted anxiously in their stalls, pounding the wooden walls with their hooves. A dirty hand covered her mouth and nose, and Malon struggled to breathe, arms trapped by her attacker's grip. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and rolled frantically around trying to see anyone or anything to help, but her vision started to fade into blackness while her lungs burned without air. She heard a shout that sounded like her father, but whatever happened after that moment occurred in the presence of an unconscious woman.

----

There was an odd tapping sound followed by the scraping of metal that seemed oddly loud to Malon's ears. She could also hear the pounding of her heart and the rushing of her blood as it beat rapidly through her body. She opened her eyes carefully and winced in pain. Her mouth was sore from being gripped and black splotches floated in front of her eyes. The tapping sound continued rhythmically and seemed to be coming from behind her. There was a shuffle and the noise stopped; a dark face leaned over her from behind and stared into her open eyes.

"The girl is awake."


	10. Chapter 10

I am NOT dead! I've been very busy struggling to start my own business, but now that things are leveling out I have time to write again. I apologize for the wait, but now I finally have all the material I need to make this story work thanks to two other games. We are far from finishing this journey, and I hope that the next few turns the story takes do not disappoint. To those of you who have been reading from the beginning, thank you so much for sticking through with me. It's been years, and I feel like I finally have my fire back to finish this.

Whispers of a Hero

---

Chapter 10

---

Something was happening. As Link approached the ranch he wasn't sure of the source, but somehow he knew that there was a very bad energy lurking. He could see the entrance, but he was still a fair distance away. The night was falling quickly on him, and Epona was panting heavily. Her shoulders were covered in foam, and he knew she needed a rest. The urge to push on did not fade though, and Link had no doubt that it was not his imagination. The power of the goddesses begged him to move faster.

He whispered in Epona's ear, pleading with her to bear with it for just a little longer. His faithful horse heeded his wish and put the last of her energy into a final push of speed.

---

Malon's fearful eyes stared at the face of a stranger. She was too scared to speak to ask what was happening. In the corner of the barn across from her, Talon was crumpled in a small patch of bloody mud. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes in panic at the sight.

"No need to cry, girl," the man behind her laughed with the tone of his voice. He rose from the bale of straw he had been seated on and stood over her prone body. "You don't have to worry; we won't hurt you unless your lover gives us trouble."

A wave of sickness flooded Malon's stomach. They thought she and Link were romantically involved; they were holding her hostage to get to him. The man speaking to her knelt to a crouch and gazed at her rapidly changing expressions. He looked to be her father's age but wiry and fierce looking. There were marks on his cheeks that she had never seen before, symbols of some sort in black ink. Another man came over to them from his post keeping watch at the door and stared down at her, surprised and puzzled.

"Are you sure this is his woman?" he asked. "I heard he was going to marry the Queen."

Malon swallowed back the bitter taste in her mouth. It seemed that even criminals were apprised of Link's rumored affair with Zelda. She immediately hated herself for letting any of those feelings resurface, especially in the current situation.

"If Ingo lied he'll be the one to pay the price," the first man responded. "Besides, I don't think his information was too far from the truth. It looks like the 'Hero' has been staying here."

There was a definite sneer in his voice when he referred to Link by the name all of Hyrule called him. A much shorter man with red hair was poking around near Link's bed, searching for anything interesting. All he could produce were a few stray rupees and a blank piece of parchment that Link must have stashed under his cot.

A groan filled the space, and Malon was immensely relieved to see Talon stirring. As soon as the other men stalked toward him though she regretted wishing to see him move, and she silently begged her father to go unconscious again. While the attention was diverted from herself Malon tested the rope that was binding her wrists. There was no way to free herself without a blade of some sort. She watched as they poked at her father and quickly thought through her options. She needed to get to Link. The young woman rolled to her knees as silently as possible, masking the shuffling by making her noisy movements timed to her father's pitiful cries. She was on her feet and eyed the open door, glanced at the men all looking at Talon, and crept as quietly as possible toward the exit.

She was almost free. The door was only a few steps away when the man in charge saw something move from the corner of his eye. Thinking that Link had arrived suddenly, he gripped a small blade and spun to throw it at his enemy. He hesitated when he realized it was his hostage, but the knife was already flying at an unaware Malon. His pause had been enough to shift the course of his weapon from a lethal target, but there was still a shriek and a thud as Malon fell to the ground. She stared in shock at the dagger embedded in her arm, too surprised to register the pain yet.

The older man stalked towards her angrily, annoyed that he had almost killed their leverage. "That was a very foolish thing to do, young lady."

He grabbed her uninjured arm and dragged her over to the corner, dropping her next to the moaning body of her father. The she was feeling the pain now and could barely stop from screaming when she was dumped on the ground.

"There are consequences for every action, little girl." He stepped over Talon's form and dragged out his left arm from under him. "You are the kind of person that won't be bothered if I try to punish you physically. I know you will care very much if I punish someone you care about."

As he spoke the cruel man dug the tip of another dagger into Talon's arm mirroring the location of Malon's injury. He didn't leave the blade in the flesh; he dragged it back out and smiled in satisfaction at the additional blood flowing freely to the dirt floor. The wounded man groaned unaware of his surroundings but clearly feeling the pain. Malon's eyes watered with hot tears as she watched her father grow paler from blood loss. The man responsible grinned at her, daring her to fight back.

---

The air of the ranch was thick with foul intentions. Link might have been fazed by the potent energy if he were not accustomed to facing evil down on a regular basis. The barn door was open, and the lamps inside lit up a pathway into the evening. He refrained from riding Epona up to the buildings. Her heavy breathing could not be helped, and the footsteps might alert anyone inside to his presence. Instead he dismounted before he reached the house and whispered quietly for her to stay still and blend in with the shadows. There was no moon that night behind the clouds that had quickly rolled in. Link was unsure if this would turn out as a blessing or a hindrance.

The young man crept silently toward the barn, careful to stay out of the path of light beaming from inside. He could hear murmurs and shuffling through the wooden slats, but even his keen ears couldn't identify what was happening. He knew that there would only be a handful of seconds once inside when he could move silently on the packed dirt floor. The sword would be too loud to draw, he decided; and instead Link reached for his bow and notched an arrow to the rest, drawing the string tight, ready to strike.

The murmuring was growing louder, all from a voice that he had never heard before. Link stretched his foot into the space, moving carefully until he could see his targets, quickly picking out the leader and forming his plan. He could see the three men standing over the same spot, assumed to be Malon and possibly Talon- the pen in the center of the room blocked a clear view. The first arrow went flying with a snapping sound, and as the men turned to react the shortest man went down with a shot to the heart. Link had the next arrow flying at the other follower before he even had time to shout. The man he was saving for last he intended to capture for information, but he was smarter and dropped down before Link could fire the third arrow.

A rush of air and metal flew past Link's ear as he evaded a throwing dagger and ducked behind a sawhorse. He readied his bow again and jumped out, prepared to stand and take his shot before the other man could react, then he faltered. The sight of Malon with blood trailing down her arm and coloring her skirt threw him completely off-balance, and the man using the woman as a shield took advantage of Link's hesitation, firing a blow dart. Link's reflexes saved him as he spun his bow to block the shot, but his mind was failing him, totally focused on her fearful expression and dark red stains.

"Come any closer and I will slit her throat."

Link could tell he was not bluffing. He panicked inside briefly, fought with himself, and shut his emotions away. If he could not handle himself he could lose Malon. He was able to see from his new location that Talon was cast off in the corner, looking seriously injured. His eyes narrowed on the enemy, assessing the value of keeping the man alive for questioning over killing him outright. The feelings he thought were under control started to boil and flare, wanting blood. Malon was in danger because of this man; it was inexcusable.

A power stronger than his own will joined in his mind and calmed him, guiding Link's movements. He knew the sensation of the goddesses aiding him from experience, and he did not fight the influence, smoothly dropping to one knee in surrender, and placed his bow on the ground. Malon squeaked in protest, unable to talk through the dirty hand clasping her mouth. Link stared into her eyes, willing her to trust him.

"Lose the sword and the shield or she loses her right eye."

Her tears almost broke his connection with the divine guidance as his own anger grew hotter. He then felt the touch of Farore on his spirit, showing him what to do. Din left a fiery path on his fingertips as they obeyed, carefully removing his sword and shield to place them next to his bow. He carefully calculated the difference in height between the top of Malon's head and her captor's. His hands grew hotter with power that was not his own, and in an instant he grasped his shield and sent it flying through the air faster than any living creature could react reflexively to. Just before the metal edge collided with its target, Link felt Farore and Din leave him, opening the path for Nayru. She kissed him lightly and opened his eyes.

---

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

I wasn't going to leave you hanging for too long ;)

* * *

Whispers of a Hero

----

Chapter 11

----

"Is this really allowed?"

Malon clutched the wooden edge of her seat as the cart jumped on a rock. She was nervous about their destination, but after the "incident" at the ranch, Link had grown much more serious about her safety. The main reason for this lay bound and gagged in the bed of the wagon, probably unconscious. The young woman did not want to look at him to find out; the crushed bones of his face made her stomach turn. Link had insisted on driving them into Castle Town. He had not told her the real reason for the trip, as she suspected he was keeping something from her, but he told Malon that she would be meeting Queen Zelda. The poor farm girl was terrified.

The previous two days had been the strangest in Malon's relatively short life. After the ranch had been rescued by Link, everyone around Malon had started acting very peculiarly- though that really only included two men, not counting the very wicked man tied up behind her. Her father had still been alive by the time Link arrived, and she silently sent a prayer of thanks up to the goddesses as she remembered how close it had been. If her friend had not happened to have a fairy on him at the time she might have lost her only remaining parent.

The young red-head carefully rubbed her arm, even though there was no evidence now of the knife that had been sticking from it before. Through the pain and fear she remembered Link holding her while he pulled the blade from her skin. There had been a flash of emotion on his face then, but Malon had no idea what it was. Regret was her best guess, since Link seemed to be blaming himself for all the events that transpired that night. He had been acting extremely odd. At first she thought he was mad at her, but at the same time his words were very kind, even if delivered in a very cautious tone.

After several minutes had passed Malon realized Link had still never answered her question. He was staring straight ahead with no sign of comprehension, and she sighed.

---

Link had far too many people talking in his head, yet they were all him. Thinking about that particular concept made his mind hurt even worse than the argument brewing inside had.

He had been touched that night- that wretched evening- by the goddesses. Their power was too much for a man, and Link wondered if they knew how they affected the people they came in contact with. His hands would still occasionally tingle from Din's power, but that was a minor consequence compared to what Nayru had done to him. He supposed she had not wanted to feel left out, and she had definitely left her mark permanently. The young man had decided that he needed to speak with her himself to understand why she had kissed him. It had brought too much knowledge and emotion at once for him to handle.

---

Malon had to worry about her father. As she followed Link up the stairs to the castle, the young woman tried to think of anything other than what she was about to do. She hoped Talon was having an easy time carrying out Link's instructions. Her friend had insisted that her father move the animals out of the ranch until he could be certain things were safe. He had written down a note to a friend of his and given it to Talon, instructing him to take the animals to the entrance of the Kokiri Woods. No one in Hyrule was brave enough to wander there for fear of never returning, but Talon had not shown any fear as he accepted his mission. Malon knew he was doing whatever he could to pay Link back for saving their lives and their home. She suspected there was a deeper plot being acted out in Hyrule than simple revenge on Link for perceived wrong-doing.

They paused just before the humongous castle doors, and Malon could feel her knees shaking slightly under her skirt. She had visited the castle many times to deliver milk but never gone inside. After Ganondorf's power had been destroyed, the sages worked together using holy power to restore this prominent place. The new castle was even lovelier than before, and Malon felt positively insignificant standing in front of it. Link went on ahead, totally unfazed, and casually strolled into the home of Queen Zelda. Malon realized she was being left behind staring at the threshold and hurried to catch up to her friend.

The castle was very open inside, not at all what Malon had expected. It reminded her vaguely of the Temple of Time. The tall windows made the space incredibly bright and reflected off of a perfectly polished marble floor. Royal banners in all hues lined the walkway, and even the ornate candelabras were brilliant and sparkling in the sunlight. She imagined that just one of the many pieces of art in the room could buy her whole ranch. Link took notice of her wide eyes and smiled slightly, the first she had seen in several days. His gaze followed hers to rest on a small intricately detailed statue on a pedestal of the triforce surrounded by three elegant women, the goddesses she assumed.

"That is the new symbol of the kingdom," Link answered her question without being asked. "This is the model; the craftsman is working on a much larger statue to represent the new era."

Before Malon could respond there was a rustling above from the dais, and a curtain next to the throne was pulled aside allowing a beautiful woman to enter the room. Without even thinking Malon dropped to one knee in a standard gesture of obeisance, the way all of the citizens greeted their royalty except for Link. He heard the rustling of her skirt from behind and turned to see her with her head bowed to the floor then bent down to gently pull her upright by the arm.

"There's no need," he whispered to her.

Zelda strode out and sat down in her throne, either unaware of Malon's reaction or carefully pretending not to notice to spare her dignity. The embarrassed young woman still felt that she would rather be bowing to the Queen, rather than standing before her as equal with Link, who was practically royalty himself in the eyes of most people.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle," a very pleasant and steady voice called out to them. "You must be Malon. I have heard much about you and am glad to finally be introduced."

The Queen rose from her seat and stepped carefully down the stairs from her platform to receive them on the same level. Before the farm girl knew it her hand was being clutched by the ivory smooth skin of Zelda. She stared into the clear blue eyes of her ruler and tried to form the words to return her greeting.

"Thank-you," was all she could manage, in a very airy and choked voice.

Link's contrasting tone broke her from the spell Malon had fallen under by Zelda's beauty and manner.

"I left the prisoner with the guards at the gate, Zelda." He glanced at each of the two women still clasping hands. "I'll try not to be gone long, but I cannot promise it. Malon, you are to stay here with Zelda."

"Where are you going?" Malon blurted, briefly forgetting that she was attempting to be quiet and polite in front of the other woman.

Link avoided her gaze and rummaged in his travel pack. "Nowhere important- I just have some errands to run. Take care." He glanced back at her as he said the last words, putting more emotion into that expression than she had expected from him. Link turned and strode out down the carpeted corridor with his ocarina clutched in his left hand.

---

"This is one of my favorite places."

Malon followed in awe as Zelda escorted her around the inner castle gardens, showing her the most brightly blooming flowers she had ever seen that were being danced upon by butterflies with wings as glimmering and vibrant as jewels. They came to stand before a small pond that had golden fish spinning around under the surface and darting between the lily pads. Zelda perched on a white marble bench positioned to provide a view into the waters.

"Have a seat," she invited, smiling at the nervous young woman.

Malon hurried to do as she was told and sat on the hard surface of the stone.

"I hope this does not come across oddly," Zelda spoke lightly, "but there are few things that Link talks about as frequently as his time spent at the ranch."

She giggled. "In fact, it is hard to get him to speak about much else in normal conversation, though I am sure you know what a reserved person he can be."

Malon was embolden slightly hearing that Link did not generally tell stories of his journeys to the Queen, though it was something that he shared occasionally with her.

"I had no idea-" the farm girl admitted, "no idea the ranch was that important to him."

"Sometimes it surprises me," Zelda responded, "the things he thinks about. He is a very considerate man; I think many people fail to see him as a normal person, not just a hero."

Malon nodded, but Zelda was staring into the pond, not at her.

"Link really is just a very honorable man who happens to have the ability to save the world," Zelda sighed almost inaudibly as she spoke. Her smile slipped for a moment, but she recovered before her companion could notice.

"-and other worlds," Malon added without thinking. She earned a surprised glance from the Queen, who had apparently not expected the extent of her knowledge about Link's adventures.

"Yes," she agreed, "many other worlds. He is truly the Hero of _All Time_, not just ours."

---

Link walked briskly across the desert sands lit ablaze by the setting sun. He was unsure if Nayru would be willing to speak to him so informally, but he was willing to try. He needed to understand her actions.

The young man crossed over the crumbled entrance to the fountain and into one of the most sacred places in the land. His footsteps echoed in the infinite room as he approached the altar and withdrew his ocarina again to play the royal melody. There was a crashing peal of laughter, and a blast of power shook him to the core as the great fairy appeared. It was not Nayru herself but close enough in his mind.

The magical being crossed her arms covered in living vines and leaned close to him, staring intently at the man who was quite small in comparison.

"You are not wounded or weary from battle. Why have you come here, Link?" she asked calmly.

Link thought carefully for a moment on how he wished to word his question. The last thing he intended to do was offend the goddess or her maiden; he did not want to come across as ungrateful for her aid.

"I want to understand why Nayru changed me."

The magical being drifted even closer, pausing so near to Link that he could feel the shimmering power flake off of her skin like dust. She stared deeply at him, examining his soul.

"Link," her tone had become very solemn, "the Goddess did not change you." She paused and waited for him to realize her words. "You know what has been growing in your soul. Nayru only gave you the gift to see into your heart without the scars of your past."

As hard as it was to grasp, he knew she was right. It had changed everything in his mind, now that he was finally able to understand himself as a man, not just a warrior or servant to the throne.

"The Goddesses care greatly for you, Link." He was surprised from his thoughts when she continued to speak. "You have given everything to save not only this land but any that cries for your help. Nayru did not want to let your heart cripple your spirit or ability."

"I understand, thank-you," he replied and bowed his head in thanks.

There was a ripple, and when Link looked up again the Great Fairy was gone.

---

The two women were so intent on their board game that they failed to notice that a man had entered the room until he cleared his throat, breaking their concentration. Zelda turned to acknowledge her servant who informed them that Link had returned and was waiting in the dining hall.

Malon and Zelda did not try to hide their excitement at the news and followed, arm-in-arm, after their escort. Over the course of the afternoon Malon's unease had subsided thanks to Zelda's friendly and open manner. The young Queen seemed genuinely happy to become acquainted with her, and Malon had begun to realize that it was rather lonely living in a castle without friends. There were people all around that adored their Queen, but Malon could see that there was always a distance maintained between them because of Zelda's royal status. Her nature was very open and agreeable, and it was clear that her way of communicating with others had made her worthy of her symbol as the Wise Queen.

They approached the dining room and could see that Link was already seated with his back to the door. As they came to the table he stood and greeted them. Malon could tell something was different; he seemed more expressive and relaxed than he had been the last two days. He smiled gently at her, and the anxious tension in his face was gone and replaced with something calmer: relief, resignation, and other emotions that she could not identify. She felt unsure of the cause of his new demeanor, but it was definitely an improvement.

---

Malon stood alone, staring in disbelief at the quality and splendor of a simple guest bedroom in the castle. The bed alone seemed as large as a room from her ranch house, and the carpets and tapestries were all finer than anything she had witnessed in her life. Link had explained to her that most of the items in the castle had either been hidden away before Ganondorf's rule or given as gifts of thanks at the restoration of the throne. Zelda had been slightly embarrassed at that point, confirming that she would not have lived in such luxury by her own wishes.

The fire in the hearth reminded her that the weather was getting cooler. The rainy season always brought a period of dry and cold to compensate for all the water shed. Malon rubbed her arms briskly as shivers ran up her spine as the cold stone of the castle did not improve the feeling of comfort. She moved to look out one of the windows and appreciated the incredible view from the tower. The castle was the tallest location in Hyrule other than Death Mountain, and Malon had never been so close to the heavens before. She was then broken from her reverie by a quiet knock on the door. Her bare feet padded across the room softly to answer the summons. The young woman slid the heavy door open just far enough to see the figure of her dearest friend waiting patiently.

"Link," she called out, surprised to see him coming to her this late at night.

He pushed the door open further with his palm and took a half step into her chambers.

"If you are not too tired, would you like to take a walk?"

Malon blinked at him then her mouth broke into a grin. "Just let me get my shoes."

Link wandered the rest of the way into the room while she scampered to find her boots. "You may want a shawl as well; the temperature is dropping rapidly."

---

The night air had a bite to it that evening; Link had been right. The young man and woman wandered out one of the castle's side entrances, greeted by a castle guard, and headed down the path towards the town. The occasional wild dog crossed their path, wanting to play briefly before it ran off to find its companions. Malon was delighted at the boisterous little animals, and Link watched her chase them with amusement in his eyes. They continued into the center of town in the midst of the sleeping shops.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" Malon asked finally.

"Not really," he replied, "I did not want to be alone tonight."

Link glanced up the stars and an expression fell on his features that gave Malon a quick flashback to a scene from many days before. She had picked up a wooden mask that bore his resemblance but was filled with the feeling of intensity and age. The man before her bore that same face and she reached out to touch his arm in concern.

"Link?"

"Something evil is happening in Hyrule, Malon," he answered. "I cannot see yet what it is; I only know that the danger is real."

The young woman felt herself sitting down on the edge of a planter as his words sank her heart. She had known that suspicious events were occurring, but the reality was not easy to accept. "Why?" she asked.

"Not everyone is happy with peace. Many people suffered with Ganon's defeat."

Malon's mouth made a silent "oh" in understanding.

"I would like you to stay at the castle for a bit. Ingo seems to be part of this plan, and you are not safe at the ranch until I catch him," Link's voice grew harsher as he spoke, clearly steeped in memories of both the recent and long-ago unsavory events at the ranch.

"What about the horses?" she immediately responded.

Link almost chuckled at the way her mind worked. "They should have reached the Kokiri Forest by now. If you would like I can check on them tomorrow. I know it is hard to understand, but your life is more important to me than the horses."

She bit her lip in confusion, not entirely sure what he truly meant with that statement. An awkward silence fell over them until Link crouched down and plopped his bottom on the ground next to her feet. He rested his head back against the stone wall she sat on and stared up at her.

"I know a lot of strange things have happened lately. I need you to trust me."

Malon smiled down at her best friend and responded, "I always trust you, completely."

Link relaxed; with Malon safely residing at the castle he would be comfortable riding out alone to face down whatever was causing trouble in his beloved Hyrule.

"Wherever I travel," he spoke suddenly, "whatever time I venture to, no place welcomes me the same way as this land."

Malon murmured, "Of course it does. Nowhere else are there so many people that care about you, even the Goddesses and the animals." Link grinned at her inclusion of what he was certain were the horses in her meaning.

They sat in silence for a time staring at the stars. Link's head unconsciously slid to rest on the side of Malon's knee. The red glow from the crater of Death Mountain was barely visible over the tops of the town's buildings, but the constant cloud of smoke rose much higher into view. The night was peaceful, but Link's spirit could not rest. Even relaxed and accompanied by his friend the sense of lurking danger penetrated his mind.

---

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not dead! I am, however, very distracted lately. Most of my problem writing though is forgetting that I'm supposed to do it! I finally remembered that it had been ages since a post, and I was sitting on a half finished chapter. Oops. Enjoy, those who are still reading. This story will continue until the end, no matter what it takes.

* * *

Whispers of a Hero

Chapter 12

Link rode all afternoon, scouring the plains for any evidence of suspicious activity. He reached Lon Lon Ranch at nightfall and collapsed in his own bed to sleep, not feeling nearly as comfortable there knowing that Malon was gone. He also missed the shuffling and snorts of the horses in their stalls. It was hard to understand why these criminals, mortal men, were so hard to catch. They seemed to be invisible whenever he was searching for signs of their location. Before long the young man drifted off to sleep, however rest was anything but restful that night.

As soon as his eyes shut it seemed, Link was standing atop the Spirit Temple. There were ruins beyond the rocky cliffs surrounding that area, but he had never had a reason to go further to explore before. His eyes focused on a far shape in the distance, a tower reaching up toward the stars. Due to the frequent wars in history there was very little true knowledge of the various locations in Hyrule. Individual races had kept information to themselves even after the kingdom had been unified under Zelda's father. Link was curious about the structure, but there was obviously no way to reach it from his current perch. He turned and came face to face with a familiar friend.

Nabooru smiled and beckoned him without a word, stepping lightly away from the edge of the rock. He followed her back into the temple, and they descended through the chambers together to the entrance. Her manner was odd, dancing and signaling him to follow with winks, flirtatious in her gestures. They reached the steps of the shrine, and she paused and lifted her hands to the skies, releasing a great peal of laughter. Link was dumbfounded and unconsciously stepped back, but the ground fell out from under his feet as it shook violently, and the sky turned gray and thick with soot. The Gerudo leader continued to dance with her arms raised and giggled as flaming rocks rained down around her.

Link jerked as he fell into darkness and startled himself awake, clutching the blanket in one hand and the hilt of his sword in the other. After several careful breaths he relaxed enough to lower his sword and wipe the cold sweat from his forehead. He was fully dressed, armed, and out the barn door before he had even decided what to think about his dream.

* * *

The night was cold, but Malon was too bored to sleep. She was use to working hard during the day and collapsing at night, weary but satisfied. Three days had passed since her arrival at the castle, and already she was tired of sitting around with very little to do. Several cats freely wandered the structure, and the young woman had come across one in the garden chasing moths. She was content to sit on the ground with her arms resting on the stone bench just watching the animal play. She missed her horses… and she missed Link.

When he left the previous day Link had patted her hair, something he had never done before. It confused and excited her at the same time. Perhaps her hair had been sticking out oddly, and he was trying to spare her embarrassment. That sounded like something he would do.

Malon totally missed the sound of footsteps approaching behind her, though she did see the shadow cast by a figure from the moonlight and turned her head to see the Queen approaching. Unsure if she should feel guilty for wandering around at this hour, Malon grimaced and hoped her expression would excuse her. Zelda simply smiled and sat down on the cold seat, pulling her cloak tighter around her body.

"Are you unable to sleep?" she asked.

Malon could feel that she was blushing and nodded. "What about you?"

Zelda's smile faded, and she stared up at the moon. "I cannot sleep well when Hyrule is in danger. I have been having foretelling dreams."

"Oh," the farm girl sympathized, familiar with Link's prophetic dreams. "I just can't sleep. Usually I'm tired out from farm work."

The Queen seemed to ponder something then asked, "Do you think you would enjoy helping out in the stables tomorrow? I believe several of your own horses are kept there."

Malon's eyes lit up at the suggestion as she eagerly nodded.

* * *

The desert was still in the dead of night, and the moon cast a ghostly illumination on the sands. Link was standing in the same spot above the temple as he dreamed, staring in the dark out to the structure that was only visible in his mind's eye. He had scouted the area before reaching the rock landing, and the only way he could see to journey beyond the temple's canyon walls was to venture back into the dangerous territory of the desert dunes and go further than he ever had before. Link decided to wait until morning and discuss the ruins with Nabooru.

The hero took his ocarina out and played to travel down to Lake Hylia, but nothing happened. Link stared in disbelief at the instrument in his hands and tried once more only to find himself still in the desert. On a whim, Link quickly blew out the melody that would transport him to the Sacred Forest and found himself swept away in the familiar glow. He was placed exactly where he had intended, in the middle of the enchanted woods. He thought for a moment that perhaps he had played the first song incorrectly and tried again only to be frustrated once more.

Baffled, Link jogged out of the Lost Woods and found himself surrounded by curious Kokiri, staring at him and whispering to each other. It did not take long for Saria to come forward and greet her old friend.

"Link, I've been waiting for you." She beckoned him off of the hillside and down to her home.

The young man ducked to enter the stump dwelling. The Kokiri children followed at a safe distance and gathered outside the door.

"Your home is still here. I wish you'd visit more often," she told him as she took a seat.

Link sat carefully on a log chair and pretended to not be uncomfortable with being back in the place of his odd childhood. Something about it had changed- he had grown up.

"There are some things you need to know about," she continued. "The woods beyond here are not under the protection of the Deku tree, as you know. There have been men coming into them."

"How did you find out?" he asked, surprised.

She clasped her hands and gave him a mysterious smile. "One of them wandered into our forest. He told us interesting things."

* * *

Malon woke up early, just as the sun was rising. She eagerly changed into proper work clothes, washed her face in a basin of cold water, and dashed down the stairs from the tower to find breakfast. Zelda had promised her a chance to help in the stables, and the young woman could not think of a place she'd rather be while at the castle. The kitchen staff was able to provide her with some bread and cheese that she wolfed down, and she arrived just as the work men were gathering to start their chores, much to their surprise.

* * *

Link rode up to the edge of Lake Hylia and dismounted. Saria had informed him that the captured man had babbled about searching for the location of the dimensional stone in the Lost Woods. He was sure that it was not a coincidence that he was suddenly unable to travel magically to the lake. The Kokiri were unconcerned by the possibility of other strange men wandering into their forest, and Link had not asked what they had chosen to do with the one that had.

The young man crossed the wooden bridges on foot, swatting at the occasional irritating bird. He reached the plot of ground residing over the Water Temple and froze in shock. There were deep scorch marks burned into the earth and across the platform in a pattern he had never seen before. Even though the fire seemed cold, the charred crevices continued to smolder with evil power. He could not understand what the purpose of this unless someone was trying to restrict his ability to travel around Hyrule freely. Just before leaving, Link had the foresight to try to trace the blackened image on a bit of parchment.

Link knocked at the door of the strange scientist's house. The old man was hunched over his work bench reading some texts and looked up as he entered.

"What do you need?" he wheezed. The skin on his face was pale and chalky with age.

"Do you know anything about the markings on the stone pad out on the lake?"

"No…" he hesitated, "there have been strange noises though. It seemed safer to stay in here and not interfere."

Link thanked him for his time and left the old man's house. Epona was still waiting by the water's edge, and he glanced around as he climbed back into the saddle, wary of possible lurkers in the area. The forest surrounding the lake met up with the wooded area that Saria claimed their prisoner came from. It was time to go exploring.

* * *

Malon daydreamed while she brushed a white horse's coat, humming her mother's song. She wondered if Link would be willing to take her to visit her father and the horses when he returned. Several days had passed, and she was enjoying her time a bit more with something productive to help out with, but Malon still worried about the things Link had told her. He seemed to think she was safe in the castle, but she was still concerned about the rest of the people in the land. It didn't seem right that she was allowed to be protected while they were in danger; she was just an average farm girl that spent all her days caring for horses and cuckoos.

The sound of weary hoof steps came in slowly from the entrance to the royal stable, and Malon glanced over her shoulder to see a very well-known red face and white mane bobbing down the aisle and snorting dust. She could barely contain her excitement and dashed out to greet Epona, who whinnied softly and nuzzled her. The mare was being led in by a young stable hand. Malon excused herself with the men and ran out around to the front gates, completely out of breath by the time she arrived at the entrance to the castle but found no Link.

The young hero crossed through the back gardens and into the stable yard, searching for his best friend. He stopped one of the hired help walking past and was told that Malon had been spending her days with the horses, something that did not surprise him. He remembered with guilt that he had important information to share with Zelda, but her council could wait a bit longer. Even knowing that the young woman was safe in Hyrule Castle, Link was anxious for Malon's wellbeing; the fresh urges set free by Nayru pulled him strongly in unfamiliar ways.

"Link!"

He turned at the unmistakable voice. Zelda peered around the edge of an intersection in the hall and beckoned him. It was too dark to see her expression, but the behavior was unusual for such a composed woman.

"Come here."

Never one to refuse the Queen's orders, Link followed the suddenly-odd Zelda as she walked ahead of him, hands clasped behind her back in a nervous grip. She paused at the exit to one of the many castle courtyards and glanced around strangely before stepping into an open area covered in flowers.

"I can never be sure what ears might be listening. I have been dreaming, Link, and I know the danger is everywhere."

Slightly less confused, he followed her onto the grass. The garden around them was filled with the same blue flower, and it almost matched the Queen's eyes.

"It has been a long time since we walked together, Link. Would you accompany me?"

Unaware of the internal battle in Link's head, the young woman stepped off the stone path to tread beside a tiny stream. He followed after her as obligated, both as friend and loyal subject.

"I found their old camp. They have relocated, to where is still unknown." Link's longer stride caught up with Zelda easily, and he glanced at her from the side. Her face was calm now that they were walking, though he could not shake a feeling of apprehension.

A gentle smile graced her face, and Zelda paused to crouch and touch a delicate flower bud. "I have always been very fond of this color," she said evenly. She turned her head and gazed pointedly into Link's eyes.

"I dreamed that the goddesses were smiling down at you, Link, and very pleased with your efforts to protect their land."

He was caught off-guard by her statement. "Zelda, I was…" he paused, unsure if he should really continue, "…touched by them."

"What happened?"

Zelda was one of his dearest friends, but Link's voice was caught in his throat, unwilling to share the intimate experience. She waited patiently, watching his uneasiness.

After a moment of awkwardness Zelda giggled and walked away from him, calling out, "You do not have to tell me. Come, Link!"

* * *

Malon decided that castles were simply too large.

The soles of her feet were sore from walking endlessly on the stone floors, and still she had found no sign of Link. She decided that if she could at least find Zelda perhaps she might find him, but as she doubled back toward the main hall the maze of walkways only got her lost. The second level atrium she passed through looked out on either side to a long stretch of central gardens. A voice floated up from below, and she rushed to the edge of an arched opening to look.

She spotted two people a ways off emerging from a partially enclosed walkway into a secluded seating area. The distance did not hinder her recognition; Zelda sat down on a stone bench and patted the hard surface next to her lightly. Link obediently followed, and the Queen reached out to grasp his hands.

Malon's entire body lurched as an instant sickness struck her. She knew the scene below; she had seen it before in a dream, and as heartbroken as it had made her then, nothing prepared her for the reality of what she knew was coming. She staggered back from the window, tears streaming down her face that she was unaware of. The only thing she knew to do was run.

The drops of water flying off Malon's face caught in her flaming hair as it trailed out behind her.

Tbc

* * *

Author's note: the reference to the dream Malon had in the last bit is from my previous story "Knight of Shadow." You don't have to read it to understand, but I figured I ought to explain it.


	13. Chapter 13

Whispers of a Hero

Part 13

* * *

Malon gazed up at the moon, ignoring the icy wind swirling around her. The tear tracks on her cheeks were completely numb from the chill of the air.

The young woman stood alone on top of one of the castle towers, praying to the goddesses to take away her pain in whatever way possible. Her resolution to be happy for her friend, to give up her feelings in favor of the joy of Link and Zelda, all her peace of mind and heart had vanished. Her own imagination played an echoed recording of the scene from the garden, as her memory recalled from a vision many years ago. She tilted her head back with her eyes closed, stretching her palms up from her sides, and swayed slightly in the breeze.

She whispered into the night, "Please, let me stop feeling…"

Link stepped out onto the castle roof, growing more desperate by the minute. His eyes scanned the towers, and he was ready to give up and search elsewhere when he spotted her standing just behind the parapet as high up as she could possibly have gone. Quickly firing his long shot, he landed a few paces behind her and paused; she was swaying with her arms out, clothes beating her body in the wind.

"Malon?" he called out cautiously.

She lowered her arms but remained standing, looking out over the land. There was a sigh, and Malon slowly turned towards him. Link could not find his breath when he saw the sad, wet eyes staring down, away from his own. As she stepped towards him a powerful gust of wind rushed down the mountain and blasted them. Her hair blew away from her shoulders as her body was rocked, and Link grabbed her shoulders quickly. Her eyes met his in that moment, and she was staring through him, clouded by pain.

They were locked together for the span of several heartbeats, and his gaze pierced into hers. A strange expression crossed his features, and he gently pushed her shoulders away and let go. Malon gasped as she was swept backward off the tower by the blustering wind.

* * *

Zelda paced her chambers. It had not exactly been a rejection, though Link had also not acknowledged her feelings for him. Stuck in her room, all the young woman had to occupy her was her own worry. She alternated between general concern for Hyrule, fear for the missing guest within her castle walls, and upset over the lack of response she had received from Link. His face had gone totally blank, eyes glazed over with some sight that was not bound by his body. Zelda suspected that the abilities Link possessed were much stronger than he hinted at. He was constantly exercising his magic skills in one way or another.

Confessing her feelings for him had taken all of her courage, made her vulnerable in a way that she did not normally allow. She had not gotten even a word from him. The calloused hands she had held in her own went rigid as he had his vision, just before he jerked violently aware again and almost knocked her off the seat.

A vase of fresh flowers caught her eye, and Zelda found herself moodily picking the petals off of the blossoms before guilt set in for destroying such a beautiful plant. She sighed and gracefully sank to a plush chair. Part of her feared that Link might not even remember what they had been talking about before the chaos started; the rest of her fervently wished he would forget. For a woman so widely acclaimed for her wisdom, Zelda thought she might be a bit foolish when it came to her own heart, blinded by love. Seeking a distraction, she snatched some territory request parchments off a nearby table and focused on at least getting some valuable work accomplished until she was allowed to leave her room.

* * *

The entire castle was on alert. Link was making rounds, check every corridor and room for his missing friend. All of the castle guards were searching or on watch, surveying the exits in the event that Malon had been kidnapped from inside the castle and was being held until a moment of escape presented itself. His blood was hot, simmering just below the surface of his control. Rage was not something he was accustomed to; the fury he took into battle was detached and for the sole purpose of his duty. Anything that may have happened to Malon was personal, and he had become fully aware of what a weakness his emotions might be. He would die for her in a heartbeat.

His was creeping higher into the upper levels of the castle. Many of the rooms above the ground floor were not in use; the corridors were cold and drafty without the finishing touches to make them livable. Link doubted that Malon would have come up so far on her own, but she might be held hostage in such an isolated place. His instincts were torn because of his emotions; Link was not feeling that there was any particular threat or evil lurking at the castle, but until he had Malon in his sight there would be no relaxing. He knew beyond a doubt that something had happened to her.

* * *

Malon was falling and gazing at the intensely bright stars that were racing away from her. Her body was numb and she closed her eyes, confused. A loud metallic clattering shocked her as she was about to land, and the young woman jumped, startled and frantically grasping at the piles of straw under her palms. Epona glanced back at the corner of the stall that Malon had curled up in earlier, crying and weary, and gave her with an "I won't tell" look. There were sounds of hurried soldier footsteps and banging armor passing through the stables, but it didn't seem particularly unusual to her. She was still so tired, and without much thought, Malon shifted a bit and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Link was running out of ideas. There were nooks and crannies in the castle that he did not know about, but all the places anyone could think of for a person or two people to hide had been searched. It was time to move on to the possibility that Malon was no longer on the grounds. The moon was still high in the cloudless sky, providing good visibility. He paused momentarily to take a swig of milk to keep his weary body moving; nothing tasted as sweet and reviving to him as milk from the ranch.

On the way to the stables, Link passed a group of soldiers still making rounds to search. The nervousness rolled off of them in tangible waves. It had been quiet the last week in Hyrule, but all of the guards were aware that a situation was brewing somewhere in the kingdom. Most of them were around his age and had grown up during the rule of Ganondorf; they were not anxious to see the castle and their homes destroyed yet again.

The night lamps in the stable had been relit due to the circumstances, and the horses shifted restlessly in their stalls at the anxiety of the people passing through. Link reached Epona's stall and let himself through the wooden gate to wipe the dust off her back before he saddled her. She greeted him but side stepped oddly. Link watched her curiously, and she shook her head when he reached out to stroke it. She turned slightly in the limited space and ducked her head down. Confused, Link stepped around to her other side to check her and froze when he saw Malon curled up in the corner on the dirty floor. Her face was streaked with tears; she was fast asleep and sprinkled with straw.

Link carefully crouched in front of the young woman and brushed her stained cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and looked surprised to see him. She stretch innocently, completely unaware of his desperation to find her for hours. For some reason the words were stuck in his throat, and he was unable to ask her why she had been crying.

"Did I miss supper?" she asked.

* * *

Malon was thoroughly embarrassed once she realized what a ruckus she had caused in the castle. Link had not said a word about the frantic search to her before they reached the main living areas, but he left his arm clasped lightly around her shoulders while he led her down the stairs.

The first castle guard they crossed paths with shouted when he saw them.

"Let Zelda know it is safe to leave her room," Link informed him while the anxious man scurried off.

Staring at the floor, Malon tried to hide her red face. The hall they were walking down rounded out to the guest corridor, and Malon balked when she saw where they were headed.

Link paused with her and asked, "Where to?"

She had no idea how to tell him that she needed to be away from him for a bit, that his presence only made the ache worse. The arm around her shoulder was exactly what she wanted, and it was too easy to imagine that the friendly gesture was the more intimate touch she desired. She had no doubt that Link and Zelda had become more than friends in exactly the same manner everyone in Hyrule thought they would. They were walking again, and she had not noticed that they were moving away from her room and to the kitchen.

The cooking staff had already gone home for the night, and Link had to relight the lanterns in the darkness. He left a glowing item on the table in front of her to keep her company while he was busy looking for fresh wick. He was taking a long time to light a few lamps, longer than it would normally take someone with magic, but Malon was grateful for the brief period to compose herself.

There were two voices outside the kitchen then, and Malon suspected the woman she could hear was Zelda, presumably talking to Link. It sounded like some sort of debate going on just beyond the door. The thought that she might have to face the two of them together so soon horrified her, but Link returned alone with the two lights and set them down in front of her. The young warrior shed his shield and sword, resting them against the side of the table. He rummaged through the cupboard and gave her a goofy grin before handing her two plates. Malon supposed that Link had missed his meal too.

A quick search of the pantry revealed that not much was usable without lighting the hearths, and the best Link could find was a bread loaf and a few small chunks of cheese. Malon had no complaint with the simple meal, but despite her earlier hunger, she was having a hard time making herself eat and picked at the bread. She tried drinking some of her milk, but it simply made her homesick for the ranch and her cows. Link was watching her poke at her food, and her face started to turn red in embarrassment again. So as not to seem ungrateful she quickly ate her food and forced it down with the rest of the milk. Then she rose unsteadily and collected her dishes.

"I think I will go to my room now," she told him, hoping he would just let her go alone.

Her stomach sank in disappointment when he rose to follow her; then there was a strange pause in the air. Malon blinked, completely unsure of what she had just felt, and she could barely see Link's eyes grow incredibly wide in the low light. The ground trembled under their feet, and a strange sound echoed in the distance. Dust and stone particles dropped on them from the ceiling above, and suddenly the floor shook violently, throwing Malon off her feet and tumbling backwards over the wooden bench. Her plate and cup went flying, smashing into the stone floor. The little ceramic lamps vibrated off the table and smashed as well, exploding in oil and flame that ignited the area of the spill. The wooden supports of the castle were creaking and groaning, and Malon feared the ceiling would come crashing down on top of them.

The shaking continued, for how long Malon could not guess, but time seemed to have frozen. She tried to roll to her feet and gain balance, but the room seemed to be swaying in front of her eyes, and she felt a bump on her head from the fall. The flames from the oil were creeping toward the bench and smoking heavily as the tendrils of fire licked the dry wood. She could not see Link, but her footing was too unsteady to walk, so she dropped to her hands and knees and began to crawl around the table. Pots and plates were crashing down from the cupboards and shelves, and Malon had to be careful of the broken glass and pottery pieces that were being strewn everywhere.

Link was crouched on the floor, clutching his head with face trapped in an agonized scream, though he made no sound. Malon grabbed his arm and called out to him, but he seemed to be in another place entirely, one made completely of pain. His eyes were clenched shut, and she had no idea if he could hear her over the rumbling. The fire was growing, and she started to panic.

* * *

The sky above Link crackled with electricity in a pattern of shards. He did not recognize where he was immediately, but he let his senses take over and could feel that it was Hyrule but a place he had never been before. The sand under his feet shifted in the warm breeze of the desert. To his right there was a building he had never seen up close, but he believed it was one of the strange ruins he had spotted in his dream from his perch above the temple. A fierce, ancient energy struck him from within and sent him buckling to his knees in pain. He heard a thousand voices in his head chanting, instructing and begging him to save Hyrule. He could see into the future and the past, the creation of the land he rested upon, his descendants carrying the same sword he carried on his back and the burden he carried on his soul.

The pain grew more intense, and the sky began to fracture apart above him. He felt something wet on his clenched palms, and when he opened his hands, there was blood smeared all over them, rising fresh from the tips of his fingers. Automatically he began to wipe the red in streaks on his arms in a strange pattern, and the lines soaked into his skin and vanished. Then he raised his fingertips to cheeks and drew a simple pair of stripes. He leaned forward in a motion of supplication, and the sand blew to coat his bloody palms. The grains hardened and began to take shape in the wind, and the blood from his veins was hot, hotter than his skin could stand. The pain was unbearable and continued to grow as the flesh melted from his hands.

Link stared into a mirror clutched in his bone hands, forged from his own blood and the ground he wept upon in agony. Staring back at him was the face that had haunted his own dreams for months, only it was not a mask, but his own face streaked in blood with eyes blazing white with power. Suddenly he was angry and smashed the mirror.

The sand beneath him shifted, and the rock cliffs around him rumbled fiercely. He felt power like no other; and as the sky came crashing down, the ground broke and rose to meet it. Link was torn into a million pieces by the sand, but he could still feel the pain and his own consciousness, and he screamed. From a far distance he heard an echoing scream of a woman, a power that had formed Hyrule, being ripped apart along with him.

* * *

Malon fell back when Link cried out, a piercing shriek that was louder than the whole castle's quaking. Immediately she reached out to him, calling his name, trying to wake him from whatever strange state he was in. The room was getting hard to see; even though the fire was lighting up the area, the smoking was choking her. She tried to shake him gently, then more forcefully, and in all the haze of the burning wood she was almost positive that his eyes opened up and were blank white.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had started, the earthquake stopped. The silence was deafening, and Malon realized Link was silent too. The only noise was the popping and roar of the fire. The young man had collapsed in her arms, and the weight was overwhelming. They were too close to the table; the fire was getting hot enough to burn their skin from the short distance. She frantically started to scoot and push with her feet, trying to drag the limp body across the floor. He was too heavy, and she tried to roll him off of her to drag him; but once she got him onto the stone, his body weighed even more to her, and she ended up landing on her bottom when she lost her footing. Malon cried out hoping someone would hear her, that someone was still in the castle and had not used the opportunity to evacuate once the shaking started.

Malon was about to run to the hall and look for help when she noticed that Link's sword and shield were still at the edge of the table that was slowly being consumed. She knew she could not let anything happen to the sword, and she untied the shawl wrapped around her waist and draped it over her arm to protect her face. The smoke was almost too thick to see through, but the silhouette of the shield blocked out part of the light from the flames. She dashed forward and grabbed the sword and tucked it under her arm to grab the shield while protecting her face. The pain shot up her arm from her hand where she grasped the incredibly hot metal, and she did not delay at escaping from the blaze to drop the heavy equipment next to Link. A terrible smell reached her nose, and she was scared to look down at the palm of her hand.

She clumsily slid the sword free and used the edge to cut her shawl into several strips, and she covered Link's mouth and nose then her own, and finally she tightly wrapped her wounded hand without glancing at it any more than absolutely necessary. Link was still unconscious, and she still had no idea how to move him to safety. Her frantic eyes scanned the room, looking for anything that could help her, and her eyes fell on the shield and the leather straps on the back. Her grin seemed out of place as she worked to free the buckle and slide the two belts out of their holds, but she knew she was having a moment of brilliance that Link would be proud of. She fastened a loop around each of his shoulders and crouched beyond him on the floor, grasping the leather and ignoring the incredible burning in her left hand. In a painfully arduous process she started to scoot her bottom towards the door then lean back far enough to drag Link a tiny distance with each attempt.

The muscles of her arms and back burned and cramped, but Malon would not stop dragging the man she loved until he was safe. Sweat covered her body from her efforts and the heat of the fire, and her right hand kept slipping off the leather, so she wrapped it around her wrist, ignoring the intense strain put on the bones there. It felt like she had been scooting for hours toward the kitchen door, and she almost did not realize it when she had finally reached the threshold. A few more pulls and she had Link safely resting beside the wall of the work corridor. She crawled over him back into the inferno and used the last of her strength to gather the valuable sword and shield.

The young woman collapsed against the wall above Link's head and wondered how long it would take for someone to notice the smoke rolling past them along the ceiling and out into the main area of the castle. She realized that Zelda would surely send someone to look for Link after the frightening quake to make sure he was safe; she started to tremble as the shock set in once assured that they would be saved. Her body was covered in black soot, and she could tell that the fabric wrapped around her burn would not come off easily. It was soaked and stuck to itself and her skin. Beside her, Link started to shift slightly. Unconscious tears of relief wiped tracks through the sweat and cinders covering her face. She leaned over him to brush away his bangs, waiting for him to open his eyes. Several of the salty drops fell onto his skin, and she wiped her own face, embarrassed.

His eyes fluttered open and met hers, and Malon was surprised to see his own lashes were wet with tears. He blinked rapidly and propped himself up to assess the situation, taking in the fire in the next room and the smoke rolling overhead, feeling the strip of cloth protecting his airways. Link rose unsteadily, pulling the leather belts off his shoulders, and gathered his equipment, then offered Malon his hand. She rose on her own, trying to hide her shaking and the horrific looking hand that he had tried to take. They staggered together down the hall and out into the main castle halls. People were scurrying back and forth amid the piles of broken rock and decorations that littered the floor. In all the chaos no one even noticed the two filthy survivors. Link yanked the covering off his mouth and stopped one of the guards speeding past him.

"There is a fire in the kitchen. Gather a group to put it out before it burns the whole east wing. Where is Zelda?"

Malon could not focus on anything that was going on around her. The blackness was eating at the edges of her vision, and her body felt numb. Link was talking to another young man, and she pulled the cloth away from her mouth and tried to breathe deeply. She blinked and was being ushered to sit on a bench along the wall. Link was asking her something, but the words did not make much sense, and she tried to smile and nod so he would not worry. After what had just occurred, she knew he had much more serious things to take care of. He hesitated, crouched in front of her, and she wondered if she had responded in the wrong way, but he rose after a moment and patted her hair before jogging off in another direction.

The darkness was creeping up higher into her vision. Malon tried to use her voice to call out to one of the castle staff that was darting back and forth in front of her, but the words seemed just out of her grasp. She was leaning back against the stone wall, staring out at the room; then things started to rotate around her. The brief thought that the ground was shaking again shot through her mind, but then she realized that she was the one rotating, not the room. Her body slumped against the bench and no one noticed.

tbc


End file.
